Liliana y Gaby en hogwarts
by Reynadraki
Summary: <html><head></head>Liliana es una joven que vive una vida normal, hasta que es transportada a Hogwarts, donde vivirá una serie de aventuras, entre las cuales estarán conocer a su gran amor secreto, unirse a la fuerza con los mortífagos y reencontrarse con Gaby, ¿podrá Snape hallar el amor y ser feliz con ella? ¡y podrán Gaby y Lily ser felices al lado del hombre que aman?</html>
1. Capítulo 1: el principio de todo

**en esta historia seré yo la protagonista, pero para que no sea mi nombre real el publicado, usaré el seudónimo de Liliana Overland, vale, ojalá y les guste, esta es la introducción, nada más.**

**lean y comenten!**

**Capítulo 1: el viaje**

(POV de Liliana)

Me encontraba en mi cuarto sentada, estaba aburrida, mi mamá había salido a dejar a mis hermanos a la escuela, yo tenía vacaciones, asi que podía estar en casa todo el tiempo, extrañaba a mis amigas, pero nos manteníamos en contacto.

Desgraciadamente mi madre quería que pasara tiempo con mi hermano menor y mis primos, por lo que llamó a que vinieran a una piyamada, pero lamentablemente (o afortunadamente) mis primas Fer y Vane se enfermaron y no podían venir.

Así que mi mamá se fue con mis hermanos, ya que tenía junta y mi papá estaba trabajando hasta las 11 de la noche, es una jodida, perdón, una lamentable, ugh, noche.

Asi que no aguanté más y agarré mi libro de Harry Potter: y el príncipe mestizo, estaba impaciente porque saliera el séptimo, sería genial, lamentablemente me tendré que esperar a que sea 23 de diciembre, para eso faltaban 17 días, horror!

Bueno, creo que me desvié del tema, asi que entonces decidí llamar a mi amiga Gaby, es sorprendente como después de como 3 años seguimos en contacto.

Marqué y al tercer timbrazo me contestó:

Gaby: bueno?, quien es?

Yo: hola Gaby, como estas?

Gaby: Liliana?, que gusto oírte!, como te ha ido?

Yo: igualmente, bien, pero muy aburidoooo

Gaby: ¿sigues esperando el libro de Harry Potter?

yo: si, al menos ya no falta poco, no crees?

Gaby: exacto, ojala y te encuentres a Snape, sería lindo, yo iría a tu boda, sabes?

Yo: (sonrojada)oh, cállate, mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, bye

Gaby: bye Lily

Dejé mi teléfono en la mesita y como vi que faltaba al menos otras como 4 horas para que mi mamá viniera, decidí poner también una película de Harry Potter, puede que no lo admita en voz alta, pero desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado Snape.

Ojala lo pudiera conocer en persona, pero que digo!, si solo es ciencia ficción, ah, bueno, al menos puedo soñar, no?.

Puse mi cereal con leche y me subí a cambiar: playera con el logo: !amo Hogwarts!, unos pantalones vaqueros y zapatos de color verde, por alguna razón combinaban con mis ojos de ónix y mi cabello negro.

Así que desayuné y terminé de ver la película, de repente sentí un fuerte tirón en mi estómago y me desmayé.

**En Hogwarts...**

Lina Rosenberg y Harry Potter se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines, al día siguiente era sábado y ambos ya habían terminado sus tareas, no como la parejita de Phoebe y Nathan, que siempre dejaban todo al final.

Vieron que el profesor Snape se dirigía hacia ellos, por lo que se apresuraron a salir de ahí, pero desgraciadamente una voz a sus espaldas los detuvo:

Snape: será mejor que se vayan a su sala común sino quieren que les quité 5 puntos, señor y señorita.

Lina: descuide profesor-jalando a Harry-ya nos íbamos

Snape: eso espero-yéndose a las mazmorras.

Harry: como lo odio-caminando tras su novia

Lina: no te concentres en eso, mejor ve a dormir, tengo algo que hacer-dándole un beso en los labios-mañana es luna llena, recuerda.

Harry: haciendo reverencia-si, mi señora-caminando al dormitorio.

Entonces, aprovechando que se había ido, salió corriendo a ver a Dumbledore, ya que la marca tenebrosa le estaba escociendo como nunca, sabía que no era una llamada, lo que la preocupaba aun más.

corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gárgola, donde dijo la contraseña: ranas de chocolate!, para después ascender por una escalera, vio que Fawkes estaba ahí y pasó a saludarlo, luego escuchó que una puerta se abría y se volteó para ver al profesor Dumbledore.

El cual se sentó y le preguntó:

Dumbledore: ¿Qué te trae por aquí Lina?-ofreciéndole un caramelo de limón

Lina: rechazando el caramelo-verá profesor, el asunto es que-haciendo una mueca del dolor-lo que pasa esque la marca me duele y mucho-haciendo otra mueca

Dumbledore: no será que te está convocando?-mirándola con severidad

Lina: no, no es asi, yo se cuando me convoca y esto no es asi, es-gimiendo del dolor-al...algo más

Dumbledore: con mirada de preocupación-entonces será mejor llamar a Se...

Repentinamente se abrió un portal y de ahí salió disparada una chica inconsciente, aterrizó en el regazo de Lina, la cual solo la miró con preocupación y le dijo al profesor:

Lina: mire!, es la chica de mis sueños!-recogiéndola y tendiéndola suavemente en el suelo

Dumbledore: mirando a la chica, la cual tenía una herida en su brazo derecho-llama a Severus Lina, quieres?.

Lina: si profesor-yendo a la puerta y saliendo por ella.

En esos momentos se encontraba Snape en sus mazmorras, probando una nueva poción, cuando de repente oyó un aullido de alarma, sabiendo que esa es Lina, dejó la poción inacabada y salió disparado hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Entrando y viendo a Lina con una chica desmayada y sangrante en su regazo, preguntó:

Snape: ¿que sucede porque la llamada de auxilio?-mirando a Lina

Lina: apareció esta chica desde un portal raro, queremos que la lleves a tus aposentos y la atiendas-mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos naranjas

Snape: nervioso y furioso-¿por que no a la enfermería?-mirando esta vez a Dumbledore

Dumbledore: debido a que ella puede que sea importante para ti, Severus-dándole a la chica en sus brazos

Snape: mirando a la chica con curiosidad-de acuerdo, lo haré-saliendo con la chica en brazos

Entonces Lina se volvió hacia Dumbledore y le dijo:

Lina: usted sabe lo que sucederá, verdad profesor?-mirándolo con severidad esta vez

Dumbledore: si, lamentablemente será de sufrimiento, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, es tarde-llevándola hacia su cama

Lina: acostándose y acomodándose-de acuerdo, buenas noches profesor.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Snape mientras tanto, en cuanto dejó a la joven en su cama, se dedicó a estudiarla y observó que tenía su nariz un poco ganchuda, ojos negros y cabello negro como un cuervo, eso le pareció curioso, ya que se parecía a el.

_Se ve tan tierna durmiendo, esperen, ¿desde cuando una joven es linda?, mejor me voy, _así estaba pensando y se disponía a marcharse, cuando la joven murmuró en sueños:

?: Snape, eres desagradable con Harry

Snape, como es lógico, se congeló en su sitio, pero como ella se dio la vuelta, suspiró con alivio, más no dejaba de preguntarse, mientras se acostaba en el sillón, ¿Quién era esa misteriosa joven y porqué conocía su nombre?

Continuará...

Siguiente capitulo: Liliana (yo) me daré a conocer y veré Hogwarts con mis propios ojos, comenten plis!


	2. Chapter 2: nueva vida

**Aquí les diré lo que sucede con Liliana, para aclarar es verano y van a comenzar las clases, esque ellos se ofrecieron para estar en la escuela durante el verano.**

**A leer!**

**Capítulo 2: Nueva vida**

(POV de Liliana)

Me desperté sintiéndome bastante desorientada, noté que estaba en una cama, asi que supuse que mi mamá me había encontrado desmayada en el suelo y me había llevado a mi cama, pero luego noté que algo no estaba bien.

Primero: era una especie de mazmorra

segundo: era una cama individual y de color verde

tercero: parecía ser un castillo

Asi que hice a un lado las sábanas y me levanté de un salto, noté que tenía un vendaje en mi muñeca izquierda, pero no le di importancia, noté unas ropas en la mesita cerca de mi, las tomé y vi que tenía una nota, la despegue y la leí:

_Hola, seas quien seas:_

_de parte de Lina te di estas ropas, espero que te queden, en cuanto te despiertes solamente sal y me encontrarás en el laboratorio, iremos con Dumbledore por unas aclaraciones, ahí te diremos todo y conocerás a Lina y a Potter._

_Atte. Severus Snape_

_P.D. cuidado con la serpiente_

fue raro pero, esperen... dice Snape?!, o es un sueño o realmente estoy en Hogwarts, bueno, mejor me cambio, pensé, asi que me dirigí al baño y me puse la ropa nueva, que consistía en una playera verde y pantalones vaqueros.

Salí del baño y me encontré con una serpiente de 1m de largo que me miraba fijamente, pensé en salir corriendo, pero de repente escuché que me hablaba:

_buenas tardesss, quien eresss tu?_

_soy Liliana, soy nueva que, quien eres tu?_

_yo sssoy la mascota de SSnape, ve, el te essspera._

Luego de esa rara conversación, rara es decir poco, pensé con amargura, salí del cuarto y me dirigí al laboratorio, como me dijo, se encontraba ahí, al parecer preparando una poción, al verlo me paralicé: era mejor de lo que salía en la película...

(fin del POV de Liliana)

(POV de Snape)

Luego de que me desperté salí inmediatamente por el paquete que se supone me iba a dar Lina, con cuidado entré para no despertarla y le dejé la ropa y salí inmediatamente.

Estuve preparando una poción por 3 horas, hasta que escuché que se abría la puerta y supe que era ella, en cuanto la vi me paralicé: esa ropa le quedaba perfecta y, sin mal no recuerdo, se parece a mi cuando era un adolescente.

Al ver que esperaba que le dijera algo simplemente le contesté:

-será mejor que salgamos, ya te deben estar esperando-acercándome a ella y tomando su mano para besarla con amabilidad.

?: S-si claro-sonrojándose como un tomate.

Le solté la mano y le abrí la puerta, dejando que saliera primero, a lo cual accedió, caminamos por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que me preguntó:

?: ¿de verdad eres Severus Snape?

yo: desconcertado-si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? y ¿Cuál es tu nombre y edad?-mirándola con sospecha

?: ah, bueno-jugando con sus manos-solo te diré que me llamo Liliana y tengo 17 años

Le quise decir algo, pero ya habíamos llegado y luego de decir la contraseña la dejé pasar, al entrar vimos que ya estaban Lina, Potter, Daphne y Belikov.

yo: que empiece el show-mientras los miraba con cara de aburrimiento.

(fin del POV de Snape)

(POV general)

En cuanto llegaron Liliana y Snape el director se puso de pie y dijo con voz seria y algo preocupada:

Dumbledore: como todos saben esta joven llegó ayer a través de un portal, investigué y al parecer ella es descendiente de Lilith Overland, una famosa bruja, pero sus descendientes se ocultaron y vivieron entre muggles-mirando a todos con seriedad

Harry: mirándola con curiosidad-entonces ella es una bruja?

Lina: si, y al parecer tiene dones especiales, muéstrales amiga-dándole una serpiente que sacó de su bolsillo y mirándola con comprensión.

Liliana: o-ok, tomando la serpiente, la cual le empezó a silbar y, para sorpresa de Harry y Snape, le respondió en pársel.

Lina: como ven ella es hablante de pársel, lo que puede indicar que es una slytherin auténtica-mirándola, quien solo dejó a la serpiente en el suelo, pero en vez de irse, se enroscó en su pierna.

SNAPE: entonces que hacemos?

Dumbledore: deberás llevar a Lily al callejón y comprar sus suministros, Harry y Lina investigarán que es lo que pasará-viéndolos con mirada divertida

Harry: pero señor, porque tiene que ser con Snape?-mirándolo con sospecha y rabia

Dumbledore: porque asi lo decidí yo Harry y es profesor Snape para ustedes.

Harry iba a hablar, pero Lina lo detuvo, por lo que se calló y salieron por la puerta a reunirse con Phoebe y Nathan.

Snape y Lily salieron de ahí varios momentos después, con la serpiente en su brazo y con un traslador en mano, lo tomaron y cuando llegaron al callejón inmediatamente fueron a Gringotts, donde, para sorpresa de Lily, tenía su propia cámara secreta. Luego de retirar el dinero fueron a comprar túnicas, libros, materiales, pero lo que Lily deseaba más era una varita.

Entraron a Ollivander y cuando sonó la campanilla inmediatamente Lily le dijo al viejo mago lo que necesitaba, después de 17 veces de probar encontraron la varita perfecta:

Ollivander: si, es esta, 31 cms, madera de nogal y nervios del corazón de un dragón, curiosa elección-recibiendo el dinero y dándole su varita.

Lily: porque curiosa, señor?-mirándolo con temor

Más no recibió respuesta, por lo que Snape y ella regresaron a las mazmorras, donde dejaron todo el material y allí Snape le preguntó:

Snape: ¿cual es tu nombre completo?

Lily. mande?, ah!, este pues es Liliana Alicorn Overland

Snape: tienes familia?-mirándola con curiosidad

Lily: si, padre, madre, y 3 hermanos menores, ¿Qué hay de ti?

Snape: nervioso-pues, solamente padre y 1 hermano menor

Lily: cuantos años tienes?-mientras pensaba en que eso no fuera un impedimento para ella.

Snape: 30 años, ¿por?

Lily: nada, esque es curioso, ya que pareces de 21-mirandolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lily: donde me quedaré el resto del año?-mirando a su alrededor.

Snape: este, aquí, pero que nadie te vea venir, creerán que me aprovecho de ti.

Lily: brincando de alegría por dentro-ok

Luego Snape la llevó a conocer el lugar, Lily se maravilló viendo todo el castillo, lo había visto y leído, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que veía, el lago era impresionante, pero no tanto como el invernadero o el sauce boxeador o incluso el bosque prohibido.

Levaban hablando y comentando varios minutos cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de Lily, extrañado, Snape le pidió que contestara, a lo cual accedió, y casi se desmaya al oír la voz de Gaby por el altavoz.

Gaby: cuervo, ¿Dónde estas?, me reocupo por ti sabes, tus padres están súper angustiados y ni se diga de tus hermanos, ¿Qué sucede?

Lily: tranquila Gaby, este, pues...

Gaby: no me digas que te fuiste con Jazmín a Australia.

Lily: eh, si, mis padres me dieron permiso, estamos solas pero descuida, a salvo.

Gaby: bueno, nos vemos cuervo, salúdame a tu novio!

Lily: olvidando que estaba el altavoz y snape a su lado-¡Snape no es mi novio. loca!

Gaby: ok, ok, luego hablamos cuervo, bye.

Lily: adiós.

Entonces colgó y se sonrojó al recordar lo que dijo al último, al parecer a snape también le incomodó, ya que sus mejillas estaban con un ligero tinte rosa, se recompuso y le preguntó:

snape: ¿quien era y porque te llamó cuervo?

Lily: ah, era Gaby, mi amiga de escuela, cuervo por mi cabello y ojos del color del ónix, además de que mi nariz parece un pico de pájaro-mirando al suelo

Snape: tirando de su cabeza de forma que ella, que era solo 1 cms menos que el, se le quedara viendo-tu res bella y nunca pienses lo contrario, me entendiste?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, luego snape la soltó y se dirigieron hacia el castillo, al día siguiente era 1 de septiembre y estaba por comenzar con su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto...

En un lugar extraño se encontraba Voldemort con su serpiente Nagini, mirando la marca y susurrando: muy pronto ella estará bajo mi control, Lina y Severus son solo simples títeres comparados con ella...

continuará...

¿que creen que trama Voldemort?, ¿tomas la molestara?, ¿hará más amigos?, todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan!


	3. Chapter 3: Gaby en Hogwarts

**esta, como ya lo dije antes, es una historia dedicada a Gaby Solano, espero que la disfrutes amiga, la hice en tu honor, como otras 3 más.**

**ADVERTENCIA: muerte de un personaje en la historia**

**Capítulo 3: Gaby en Hogwarts**

(POV de Gaby)

Me encontraba en mi casa, haciendo unos deberes que me dejaron en la escuela, ya estoy en mi segundo año de preparatoria, y es fastidioso como te dejan tarea hasta el punto que tienes que dormirte hasta las dos de la madrugada.

Ilse y yo seguimos siendo amigas desde la secundaria, no estamos en la misma escuela, pero al igual que Liliana, estamos en contacto.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, como era viernes y me faltaban otras 3 tareas decidí dejarlo todo para mañana.

Mis padres estaban en un viaje como señal de que tenían ya como 20 años de casados, mi hermana Daniela se había ido con su novio y sus amigas a una piyamada, por lo que solo estaba yo y mi perro Simón en la casa.

Decidí prender la televisión y ver que pasaba por ahí, de repente empezó a salir una película de Harry Potter, rayos, como amaba a ese joven!, era muy guapo y me encantaría poder conocerlo.

Desde que tengo 7 años de edad he podido leer la mente de los demás si quiero, lo que me ha sido muy útil en muchas ocasiones. ;)

Pensé en Lily y en la suerte que tenía de estar en Australia, al menos ella se divertía, más pensé en la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días y en la voz que se oyó al fondo, sonaba sospechosamente a la del profesor Snape.

Le di de comer a Simón, el cual se acostó a mi lado y luego seguí viendo la película, pensé que me encantaría poder conocerlo en persona.

Al igual que Liliana e Ilse, tengo 17 años, pero Liliana cumpliría 18 en un mes y medio.

Al acabarse la película me levanté y me fui a bañar, al salir me puse un pantalón rojo y una playera de color amarillo mostaza, la cual tenía una imagen de un león y una serpiente.

No quería dormirme temprano, por lo que hice algunos quehaceres y me dispuse a leer un libro de Harry Potter, traté de llamar a Lily, pero me marcó como ocupado cuando de repente sentí un tirón en el estómago y me desmayé...

**En Hogwarts...**

(POV general)

Luego de que Lily decidiera cambiarse a la sala común de Slytherin, para que no sospecharan nada, salió de allí y decidió dar un paseo, al día siguiente iba a comenzar su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y vio que era Harry, el cual se veía bastante asustado, asustándose también, Lily se le acercó y le dijo.

-que sucedió Harry?-mirándolo con preocupación

-Lina fue convocada por Voldemort Lily, se supone que no iba a ser en una semana, no se que pasó-alterándose un poco y mirando a Lily con ojos furiosos y preocupados.

-bueno, seguramente ya se enteró de mi, hay que estar alertas, ve y dile al profesor Dumbledore, yo iré a ver que sucedió-saliendo corriendo hacia la sala común

-de acuerdo-saliendo corriendo pero en dirección opuesta.

**Con Voldemort...**

-Mi señor, de acuerdo con mi informe, Liliana ya está en Hogwarts y al parecer habla pársel-dijo Snape, viéndolo con asco disimulado

Voldemort, quien estaba paseándose en la habitación vacía, habitada solo por Snape, Lina, Nagini y el, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

-asi que, habla pársel, eh?, tienes que traérmela para conocerla Severus, podría considerar que te la quedes si ella se pone a mi servicio-mirándolo con una mirada divertida y de burla.

-si mi señor, cuanto antes-agachándose y luego levantándose para situarse a lado de Lina.

Voldemort se acercó a Linia y le levantó la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos, la obligó a levantarse y le dijo, al mismo tiempo que le miraba la marca tenebrosa.

-tu mi querida lobita, te encargaras de mantener ocupado al mocoso de Potter, que no interfiera con mis planes, me entendiste?-mirándola con furia

-s-si mi señor, como usted ordene-bajando la mirada y inclinándose a el

-ya pueden irse-despidiéndolos con la mano.

Acto seguido se levantaron y se desaparecieron, luego Voldemort se acercó a Nagini y le dijo:

_esa niña será mi clave y mi preciada arma para derrotar al viejo ese, es prescindible que Angelina no fallé en su misión, su vida depende de ello._

_Severus debe encargarse de Liliana, seguro por su parecido caerá rendida por el._

Nagini asintió, de acuerdo con el y luego Voldemort se fue a planear la estrategia para el final.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En el castillo Harry ya había avisado a Dumbledore, quien le dijo que estuviera atento cuando ella volviera y que le informara de todo.

Liliana, entre tanto, al saber que Snape volvería pronto, decidió ir a las mazmorras para esperarlo, al entrar saludó a la serpiente, quien se dio a conocer como Samuel.

-_no te preocupess jovencita, el amo no tardara mucho en volver contigo, se ve que lo amas._

-en serio?, vaya, bue-bueno, mejor voy a ver que encuentro para leer Samuel, nos vemos

-noss vemoss jovencita Liliana

Lily, nostálgica, recordó a su amiga del alma Gaby y que en este momento estaba en segundo de preparatoria, tomó un libro y se dispuso a leerlo, cuando de repente apareció un portal como el que ella entró y de el salió disparada una joven con cabello rizado y alborotado con ropa conocida si como su rostro.

-¿Gaby?-con sorpresa la recogió del suelo y la tendió en el sillón de ahí.

(POV de Gaby)

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con mis lentes rotos, miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaba en una mazmorra, había un laboratorio y un librero, me levanté con dolor de cabeza y oí una voz conocida que me hizo saltar del asombro.

-¿Gaby, estas bien?

Voltee y, en efecto, era ella: Liliana, vestía con unas túnicas y en su mano tenía una varita, su cabello estaba corto, le llegaba a los hombros y su nariz ganchuda estaba igual, al ver eso, de repente sentí un sudor frío en mi cuerpo y le dije.

-estamos en Hogwarts, verdad?-mirándola con asombro

-si, y estas en las mazmorras de Snape, fue con Voldemort pero volverá,, junto con Lina-sentándose a mi lado.

-Harry esta aquí?-le pregunté con emoción en mi mirada y voz

Liliana se movió incomoda ante mi mirada y antes de que pudiera hablarme de repente se abrió la puerta, me levanté inmediatamente y por la puerta entraron, según oi a Lily, Lina, Dumbledore, Snape y Harry.

En lo que Lily le contaba a Dumbledore de mi llegada yo me dediqué a observar a Harry, quien al parecer se acercaba a Lina y la besó en la boca, me di cuenta, bastante mal, que eran novios, de repente me sentí mareada, por lo que Liliana me sostuvo y me sentó en el sillón.

-señorita puedo saber su nombre?-me dijo el hombre conocido como Dumbledore

-Ga-Gaby señor, Gabriela Solano-evitando ver a Harry y mirando a Snape en su lugar, dándome cuenta que el solo tenía ojos para Lily.

-bueno señorita Solano, al parecer tiene descendencia de hechicera y por eso llegó aquí, Lina y Severus-señalando a ambos-son espías de la luz, aun y cuando tienen la marca tenebrosa

-en serio?, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-mirándolo con ojos asustados

-Pues que el señor tenebroso ya sabe que estas aquí y quiere que tu y Lily estén a su merced como mortífagos más-me dijo el hombre conocido como Snape

-pero descuida, te protegeremos, entre todos-me dijeron Lina y Harry

Yo solo los miré y les agradecí, luego se marcharon, no sin antes darme un baúl con mis cosas, incluyendo una varita, me fui a la sala común de Slytherin con Liliana, quien intercambio una mirada incómoda con Snape.

Me acosté en la cama que quedaba libre a su lado y me quedé dormida en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-no me gusta como miraba a Liliana, como si se la quisiera comer-le dijo Harry a Lina y a Phoebe, la cual fue puesta al corriente apenas llegó de casa, junto con Nathan.

-lo se Harry, pero debes respetarlo-le dijo Lina tomándolo de la mano.

-¿pero dicen que ellas dos son codiciadas por Voldemort?-dijeron Nathan y Phoebe al mismo tiempo.

-si, y me encargó mantener a Harry fuera del camino, temo que Tomas sea parte de esto-sintiendo escalofríos por su cuerpo.

-si ese bastardo se acerca a mi hermana o a esas chicas juro que lo mato, mortífago o no-dijo Phoebe levantando un puño en el aire

-Ya hermana, agradezco tu apoyo-dándole una palmada en el hombro a Phoebe

-Pero aun asi hay que estar atentos, no se debe confiar en el-dijo Nathan, mirando al castillo.

Conversaron un rato más, no sin antes despedirse y dirigirse a la sala común por separado, ya que su hermana(Phoebe) era Ravenclaw y Nathan era Hufflepuf.

Lina se acostó con una opresión en el pecho al pensar que Harry y ella se estaban distanciando más que nunca.

Continuara...

espero que sea de su agrado, en especial a ti Gaby

siguiente capítulo: Gaby y Liliana son seleccionadas en Slytherin, aparece Tomas y las molesta, conversan y dan un paseo y ven un partido de quidicth.


	4. Chapter 4: la selección y un enemigo

**Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo, lo hice pensando en lo que podía seguir y decidí hacerlo un poco mas largo que los demás, ojala y sea de su agrado**

**Capítulo 4: La selección y un enemigo**

Era ya el 1 de Septiembre, conforme pasaba el rato los estudiantes de años anteriores se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, esperando el momento de la selección, que es cuando los nuevos estudiantes son seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas:

Gryffindor

Hufflepuf

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Cuando llegó el momento, Gaby y Liliana, estaban muy nerviosas, ya que los demás se las quedaban viendo al ser ellas más altas que los demás.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y Oyeron la voz de la profesora Macgonagall que les decía.

-cuando diga su nombre, vendrán aquí y les pondré el sombrero, quién les dirá en que casa estarán por el resto del año-tomando un sombrero y un pergamino.

-¡Solano Barrera Gabriela!

Acto seguido Gaby, con algo de miedo, se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete, le pusieron el sombrero y luego oyó una voz en su cabeza que decía:

-_mmm, difícil, tienes valor, pero también tienes una debilidad por romper reglas, creo que serás..._

_¡Slytherin!_

Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, de tal manera que la casa de las serpientes le aplaudió, sorprendida, fue a sentarse al lado de un joven de cabellos castaños y esperó a que dijeran el nombre de Lily, rezando para que fuera como ella.

Resultó que Lily fue slytherin también, por lo que se sentaron juntas y muy sonrientes.

-otro año llegó-dijo Dumbledore con los brazos abiertos-espero que los de nuevo ingreso se sientan a gusto, mis anuncios son...

Más Gaby no escuchaba nada, se quedó mirando a Harry, el cual estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, y estaba conversando con Lina y un joven de cabellera rubia.

Liliana por su parte también estaba distraída, pero mirando a snape, el cual se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores, quien al sentir la mirada de Lily en el, solo le sonrió disimuladamente y se volteó a ver a Dumbledore.

Las dos se sobresaltaron al sentir que la comida se materializaba enfrente de ellas, más se recuperaron de la sorpresa y empezaron a comer, el chico de cabellera castaña las miró y les dijo.

-¿de donde son?-mirándolas con una sonrisa

-somos de, de, de Estados Unidos-mintieron ambas

-que genial!, un gusto, soy Tomás Gray-dándoles la mano y besándoles la mano.

Ambas sintieron repugnancia pero no lo demostraron, empezaron a comer y en cuanto terminaron se fueron a la sala común para poder irse a dormir, al acostarse en sus camas solo pensaron en el día siguiente, y en lo que les esperaba.

sssssssssssssssssssssllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssssssslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Liliana)

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, ya que estaba emocionada por mi primer día, me cambié y acto seguido agarré mi varita, recordando las películas y los libros, la agité y dije.

-wingardium leviosa!.

Vi que mi celular empezó a flotar y como las demás estaban despertando, lo desactivé. Gaby fue la última en levantarse y tuve que despertarla para que no se le hiciera tarde.

-Gaby, Gaby, ¡GABY!-le grité viendo que no se despertaba.

Gritó y se cayó de la cama, me reí un poco y le lancé el uniforme mientras le decía.

-apúrate, llegaremos tarde a clase de pociones-viéndola cambiarse

Gaby solamente me lanzó una mirada de ¨te odio¨ y salió detrás de mi con sus cosas.

Llegamos justitas, ya que en cuanto llegamos sonó la campana y Snape, tras mirarme a mi, nos dejó pasar. Nos sentamos a lado de Lina y Harry, el cual, según me di cuenta, no dejó de mirar con odio a Snape en toda la explicación.

Gaby prestó toda la atención del mundo al igual que yo, y cuando comenzaron las prácticas empezamos más rápido que los demás, el chico, Tomás, no nos miró pero sentí que pensaba de nosotras, ya que Gaby se estremeció.

-y bien, que tenemos aquí?-escuché la voz de Snape

-este, la poción de matalobos señor-le dijo Gaby, con algo de miedo en su voz

-le faltó la semilla de mandrágora, tienen un 9-recogiendo nuestra poción.

Luego escuché que a Harry le puso un 7 y se enojó, por lo que Snape le dio detención, Phoebe, asi me dijo que se llamaba, también estaba aquí, y solo arrugó la cara cuando sacó un 7 también.

Al sonar la campana nos dirigimos a los invernaderos para Herbolaría, disimuladamente le di una hoja de papel a Harry y otra a Lina. Nos colocamos por mesa y luego de que nos dieran 20 puntos gracias a Gaby y 40 puntos para Gryffindor de parte de Lina, nos pusimos a trabajar.

-viste que Harry le gritó a Se-Snape?-le pregunté a Gaby

-si, no me gusto, espero que cambie-me dijo mientras pasaba una tentacula venenosa a su recipiente

-descuida, iré y hablare con el-sacando una semilla de la planta

-en serio?, gracias, eres la mejor!-me abrazó y siguió con el ejercicio.

Al terminar las clases Gaby se fue a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo y yo fui al campo de Quidicth a ver el campo, pensando en el partido que habría al rato. De repente una figura se sentó a mi lado y me voltee para ver que era Phoebe.

-hola Lily, vas a ver el partido?-mirando al campo

-si, tu eres Phoebe Daphne Rosenberg, verdad?-sonriéndole

-ugh, si, esque no me gusta el nombre de Daphne, pero Lina esta peor, ya que su nombre completo es Angelina Dakota Rosenberg-riendo un poco.

-en serio?, oye, ella es una licántropa verdad?, crees que pueda ser animaga para acompañarla en la luna llena como Harry y Nathan?-escribiendo en un papel.

-si, espero que si, pero habla con ella primero, me tengo que ir, el partido es en una hora, voy a buscar a Nathan-levantándose y yéndose.

Como era algo tarde y ya casi era el partido, decidí ir a buscar a Gaby.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(fin del POV de Liliana)

(POV de Snape)

Me sentí muy feliz al ver a Lily en la clase, me recordó a una amiga mía, la madre de Potter, solo que ella era como la versión femenina de mi, pero más bella, y lo triste era que ella no se consideraba bella.

Al terminar mi clase salí y me dirigí a la sala de los profesores, en el camino me topé con su amiga, se tropezó, por lo que la ayudé a levantarse, ella me lo agradeció e hizo ademán de irse, pero le pregunté.

-sabes porque Lily es reservada?-mirándola con curiosidad

-este, pues no se si decirle profesor, es muy personal-mirándome con sospecha

-solo quiero ayudarla, siento que ella vivió lo mismo que yo y quiero ayudarla-mirándola con súplica.

Ella no me dijo nada, solamente se levantó y me indicó que la siguiera, a lo cual accedí, fuimos a el bosque prohibido para que no nos molestaran y entonces se sentó y me indicó que me sentara, me senté sintiéndome raro, pero aun asi lo soporte para poder oir lo que me iba a decir.

-lo que pasa es que debido a su aspecto ella jamás pudo estar con el chico que amaba, el solo la rechazó y si se burlaban de ella el también lo hacía, solo la defendía si la joven que el amaba estaba mirando, por eso se enfrasco en unos libros y películas donde salías tu y, pues se enamoró de ti-mirándome con desafío ahora.

-¿que harás ahora que lo sabes profesor?-mirándome seria y sacando la varita.

-yo, yo la apoyaré, aunque no creo que deba estar conmigo-le dije triste.

Sorprendida me preguntó la razón y le conté toda mi historia, al terminar solamente me miró, se paró, me llevó de vuelta a las mazmorras y me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-la edad no importa, solo el sentimiento-entonces me abrazó y se fue corriendo.

(POV de Gaby)

Después de oir la historia de snape ahora lo comprendo mejor, su odio, su tristeza, todo, fui estúpida al juzgarlo solo por la portada.

Como ya iba a ser el partido corría dejar mis cosas para ir en busca de Lily.

(POV de Lina)

Estaba molesta conmigo misma, ¡es hoy la luna llena y no tengo la poción!, será mejor pedírsela a Snape antes de la noche, iba tan concentrada en ir al campo que no me fijé que choqué con Gaby.

Me disculpe y luego la levanté del suelo, como iba a buscar a Lily y yo a Harry, decidimos ir juntas, durante el camino me contó que platicó con Snape y que el siente algo por Lily, al oírlo me alegré mucho por el, ya que se ve que se dio la oportunidad de amar.

De repente, de una esquina salió Tomas, quien trató de tocarme, pero lo rechacé, tocó a Gaby, pero ella le pegó con fuerza.

-vaya, vaya Solano, ¿desde cuando sales con licántropos peligrosos?-mirándome con lujuria

-desde que ella es mejor persona que tu Gray-le respondió al mismo tiempo que le daba una bofetada y aprovechaba para tomarme de la mano y salir corriendo.

Me sorprendió mucho, y al llegar al campo le agradecí por salvarme, me preguntó acerca de lo que dijo y le conté que desde que tengo 9 años soy un licántropo debido a que me mordieron, Harry y Nathan se volvieron animagos para estar conmigo en la luna llena, Nathan es un perro.

-y, ¿que animal es Potter?-me preguntó con curiosidad.

-es una pantera negra-le dije con admiración.

Después de eso no pudimos comenzar debido a que Harry hizo una súper jugada y Nathan igual, por lo que le gritamos y ni cuenta nos dimos de la mirada de preocupación y angustia de Snape.

En el partido, que fue de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuf, y ganó Gryffindor, luego de que acabó el partido nos fuimos a la sala común, Phoebe, Nathan y Gaby conmigo a celebrar, sin darnos cuenta de que Lily no apareció en todo el partido.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lily)

me encontraba en la casa de los gritos, sollozando, incapaz de creer que Tomas haya sido capaz de decirme cosas tan crueles...

_flashback..._

_Iba al campo de Quidicth cuando de repente una figura me tomó del brazo y me golpeó la nariz y el rostro, me enfrente a el y vi que se trataba de ese inútil de Tomas, traté de escapar, pero me cerró el paso, y trató de besarme, pero me alejé y le di una bofetada._

_-ya veo que te gusta lo difícil, eh?- me dijo mirándome feo._

_-pues creo que yo seré lo único que tendrás, jamás tendrás a nadie que te quiera, eres un fenómeno, haces honor a tu apellido: cuervo, ja, la verdad es que si lo pareces._

_entonces me golpeó de nuevo y me dejó inconsciente._

_fin del Flashback_

La verdad es que tenía razón, yo no merezco que Severus sienta algo por mi, si es que lo hace, de repente sentí que me ganaba el cansancio y me quedé dormida.

Desperté en la cama de la enfermería, Poppy, la enfermera, al verme despierta solamente me dio un frasco y me dijo que Snape no se había separado de mi.

Miré y vi que, en efecto, estaba dormido en la silla, con esfuerzo lo llevé a su cuarto y, como ya era de noche, me quedé dormida a su lado.

Sin oir al lobo que, herido y sin una poción, corría veloz a la casa de los gritos, siendo seguida por Harry y Nathan.

continuará...


	5. Chapter 5: el poder de Gaby

**Aquí está el quinto capítulo, espero les guste, los hago con la esperanza de que les agrade, comenten plis, solo no quiero llamas**

**a disfrutar!**

**Capítulo 5: El poder de Gaby**

(POV de Snape)

Me desperté en mi cama, algo desorientado, ya que, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?. Sentí una presencia a mi lado y vi que era Lily, casi se me para el corazón al verla ahí, tan indefensa, lo que me recordó que tenía hoy detención con Potter y el modo en que la encontré en la casa de los gritos.

Me levanté y me vestí, ya que era domingo ella podía quedarse a dormir si quería. Con cuidado, para no despertarla, me arrodillé a su lado y le besé los labios suavemente, luego fui a escribir una carta a sus amigas diciéndoles lo ocurrido y que estaba conmigo.

Una vez hecho esto escuché que se levantaba, por lo que, rápidamente, tomé un libro y fingí leer, entonces se abrió la puerta y la vi con la misma ropa que ayer, se acercó a mi y me dijo.

-este, ¿puedo ducharme aquí?-evitando mirarme.

-si, claro, ten puedes usar mi ropa y la encogeré si no te queda-dándole un paquete.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Harry)

Ayer me sentí genial con la victoria, pero he notado que cada vez que intento desahogarme con Lina sobre Snape, ella lo defiende, por lo que me enoje con ella hoy y me fui del lugar.

Vi que Gaby, la amiga de Lily, estaba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros, asi que decidí acercarme a ella, me senté y vi que estaba viendo sobre como convertirse en animago.

-hola, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunté sentándome cerca de ella.

-ay Potter me asustaste!-soltando su pluma al suelo, la recogí y se la di.

-lo siento, dime Harry, tu eres...?-viéndola a sus ojos esmeralda

-soy Gabriela, pero dime Gaby Harry, estoy buscando ser animaga para acompañar a Lina en las noches de luna llena-anotando más apuntes.

Como vi que realmente quería ayudar a mi novia, decidí ofrecerme para ayudarla, mas le dije que esa noche tenía detención, por lo que me dijo que solo hasta las 6, a lo cual acepté.

Me dijo lo de Lily y me sentí mejor al saber que estaba bien, ya que al ser mi amiga me preocupo por ella, nos dirigimos directo hacia la sala común de gryffindor para poder estudiar.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV general)

Phoebe y Nathan se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines, ellos se amaban y ya llevaban 4 años de novios, ella se preocupó por Lily, pero al saber que estaba con Snape se tranquilizó, ya que según su madre ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Nathan le comentó que oyó que Tomás insultó a Lily y que sospechaba que el era un mortífago, por lo que Phoebe se comprometió a saber más sobre el tema.

-crees que Lina este bien?-le preguntó Nathan

-a que te refieras Nathan?-le respondió frustrada Phoebe.

-a que ella es convocada por Voldemort cada semana casi-le dijo Nathan caminando al castillo.

Phoebe le siguió y concordó con el, pero también que estaba segura que los planes del señor tenebroso eran aun más siniestros que de costumbre.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(con Voldemort)

Después de castigar a Gray por tercera vez al desobedecer sus órdenes, lo dejó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Gray, prepárate para que Lina y Severus vengan acompañados de Liliana, necesito saber sus ideales-le dijo Voldemort a un golpeado Tomás.

-si, mi señor-retirándose del lugar.

Se encontraban en el antiguo pueblo de los Ryddle, en la casa de sus abuelos, Voldemort planeaba que Lily fuera puesta a prueba y luego ella y tal vez su amiguita serían premiadas con la marca tenebrosa.

.prepárate Nagini, recibiremos visitantes muy pronto-le dijo en pársel a su fiel serpiente, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para tocar la marca y llamarlos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lily)

Me salí de la ducha luego de una hora, ya que tenía mugre y polvo, salí con una toalla y luego me puse mi ropa, para mi sorpresa también tenía ropa interior, me sentí abochornada, pero igual y me la puse, agradeciendo que fuéramos de la misma talla, para mi sorpresa.

Al verme se ruborizó y luego se levantó para acomodarme un poco la playera, sin querer rozó mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-lo siento, tenías esta parte mal-me dijo algo apenado

-des-descuida, no hay problema-le sonreí

Salió alegando que tenía una detención que cubrir y ya era tarde, entonces salí y me reuní con Gaby, la cual estaba escribiendo y anotando varias cosas.

Se sobresaltó al verme llegar de pronto, pero me jaló y me sentó a su lado.

-¡cuéntame todo!, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-me preguntó muy emocionada

-ah, pues Tomás me atacó pero Snape me llevó a la enfermería, luego me desperté y nos lleve a su cuarto y dormí a su lado, luego me bañe y me prestó su ropa-le dije con un rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¡que feliz estoy por ti cuervo!, mira estoy tratando de hacerme animaga, asi que le pedí ayuda a Harry, ¿lo puedes creer?-me dijo casi gritando.

Cuando le pregunté el porque estaba tan contenta me dijo que el y Lina estaban algo distanciados y tenía esperanzas. Platicamos he incluso le ayudé con su investigación.

Pero luego nos llegó un mensaje de Dumbledore y tuvimos que ir casi corriendo.

(POV de Lina)

Estaba escribiendo algo de transformaciones cuando de repente sentí que la marca me escocía, por lo que fui corriendo al profesor Dumbledore, donde le conté lo que había sentido, por lo que llamó a Ha-Potter, Snape, Lily y Gaby.

Pasaron unos minutos pero al fin llegaron todos, solo que ellas se veían como si acabaran de correr un maratón.

-bien señores y señoritas, están aquí porque Lina tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos-les dijo Dumbledore, y como hacía muecas de dolor y me agarraba el brazo izquierdo de inmediato lo entendieron.

-verán, lo que pasa esque estaba haciendo un trabajo cuando de repente vinieron unas imágenes a la mente, se trataba de Lily y Gaby, al parecer quiere verlas y hacerles una prueba-haciendo otra mueca y sujetándome más el brazo.

-dices que el señor tenebroso las quiere a ambas?-preguntó Snape, viéndome con preocupación.

-si, asi es-sujetándomela mas fuerte.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo del profesor D, Lily se acercó a mi y tomó mi brazo, inmediatamente dejé de sentir dolor y la miré para ver que estaba con muecas, pero luego se le paso.

-en ese caso será mejor irnos, no?-dijo Gaby, sobresaltándonos a todos.

-yo me voy, debo investigar que es lo que estará haciendo-dijo Harry, y salió sin verme siquiera.

Entonces yo tomé a Gaby del brazo y Snape abrazó a Lily, para luego salir volando en una nube de humo negro.

(POV de Gaby)

En cuanto aterrizamos en lo que parecía una casa antigua, apareció Tomas, quien al vernos solamente nos condujo a una especie de salón, ahí pude ver a Voldemort en persona: pálido, como una serpiente, inmediatamente usé mi poder sobre los presentes reunidos para analizar la situación.

-_esto es una pesadilla, tengo miedo, no quiero que Severus se aleje de mi_

_-Harry se molestó conmigo y ahora una reunión?, bravo_

_-no dejaré que la lastime_

_-ella será mía algún día._

_-ambas se verán muy bien como Mortífagos._

Inmediatamente me desconecté y presté atención, al parecer a mi me debió de ver algo, ya que murmuró y sentí algo moverse a mi lado, mientras que a Lily le hizo preguntas sobre lo que creía.

Pude notar que aun sentía el dolor de Lina, pero aun asi, al estar en los brazos de Snape se sentía segura, al parecer el escuchó todo lo que quiso oir, ya que sonrió y, para mi mala suerte, le lanzó un hechizo a Snape, desmayándolo, asi como a Lina.

Luego la sujetó Tomas, mientras que a mi me sujetaban unas cuerdas al suelo y la acercaba a Voldemort, el cual empezó a murmurar un hechizo.

-no!, yo no quiero eso!-retorciéndose y tratando de alejarse de Tomás

-lo siento querida, pero debes ver que es un honor, asi podrás estar con Severus, te doy mi permiso-le dijo ese desgraciado mientras la marcaba, ignorando sus gritos de dolor.

Intenté hacer algo pero lamentablemente estaba amarrada, por lo que solo pude ser una simple espectadora del horror.

Use mis poderes de nuevo mientras la veía.

-_por favor, que esto termine pronto, al menos asi podré amarlo sin que el lo mate por estar conmigo, si asi nos deja en paz lo aceptaré, pero no le haga nada a Gaby_

Al terminar el simplemente despertó a Snape y a Lina, a los cuales solamente les lanzó un cruciatus, cuando dejaron de retorcerse del dolor se les acercó y les dijo.

-deben alegrarse, un nuevo mortífago ha llegado a las filas, saluden a Liliana Overland, la nueva mortífago más joven después de Lina-tomándola del brazo y acercándola a ellos.

A mi, lo bueno, es que solo me soltó, pero lo malo esque me acercó a el y me dijo.

-tu por lo pronto serás una invitada, luego tendrás la marca, y algo mas.

Luego me soltó y Lina me sujetó, ya que caí al suelo. Snape solo sostenía contra si mismo a una destrozada Lily, quien solo lloraba y se abrazaba a el.

Entonces como la vez anterior, nos sujetamos, solo que esta vez Lily estaba pues, pegada a snape y luego nos fuimos de ahí.

continuara...

¿que les pareció?

en el siguiente capítulo Lina y Harry se pelean y Gaby y Lily les dicen de sus poderes, ¿podrá Voldemort poseer a Gaby también?, ¿Qué pasara con ellos?. ¿Gaby y Harry se acercaran?

descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo


	6. Chapter 6: ruptura

**este es mi sexto capítulo, esta dedicada a dos de mis mejores amigas: Gaby e Ilse, espero que les guste, pero especialmente está hecha para Gaby, que la disfrutes amiga!.**

**A leer!**

**Capítulo 6: Ruptura**

(POV de Lily)

Sentí como nos trasladábamos, al igual que el cuerpo de Severus pegado al mío, se sentía bien, de una manera que me hacía sentirme protegida y amada.

Al aterrizar me pegué con una roca y me iba a caer, por lo que jalé a Severus, haciendo que el cayera sobre mi, avergonzado, trató de moverse, pero su manga estaba atorada a mi botón de la playera, por lo que tuve que usar mi varita para zafarnos.

-¡oigan váyanse a un hotel!-escuché que gritaba Gaby, a mi lado.

Yo solamente le saqué la lengua y ayudé a Severus a incorporarse, mientras el me ayudaba a mi, acto seguido, empezamos a caminar hacia el castillo, un poco lento, ya que el brazo me ardía y me sentía mareada.

Lina platicaba con Gaby de algo al parecer importante, pero noté que Lina estaba algo tensa, y por lo que sé al momento, no tenía nada que ver con la reunión ni nada, tal vez Gaby tendría su oportunidad con Harry después de todo.

-Lily estas bien?-me susurró Snape a mi lado.

-eh?, ah si, estoy bien, solo mareada, podemos darnos prisa?-le susurré con algo de angustia.

-claro, eh, ustedes dos apúrense!-volteando a ver a Lina y Gaby, quienes solamente bufaron y apuraron el paso.

Al llegar al castillo Severus me llevó a las mazmorras seguido de Gaby mientras Lina iba a ver al director.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lina)

Al llegar al castillo me despedí de Lily, Gaby y Snape para dirigirme a la oficina del director, donde sabía me esperaba Harry y Dumbledore con el informe, como siempre.

Pasé casi corriendo al lado de unos estudiantes y ni me fijé cuando pasé al lado de Phoebe y Nathan, me detuve solamente cuando me di cuenta que me había pasado la gárgola.

Me regresé y dije la contraseña para después entrar sin tocar, ya que no era necesario, la verdad. Harry, al oírme entrar se levantó de la silla y me dio un beso, que yo correspondí, luego me adelante y me pare frente al director.

-señor, traigo malas noticias-le dije, mientras sacaba mi varita del bolsillo.

-¿cuales son Lina?-mirándome con ojos preocupados.

Tomé aire y, sabiendo que esto era muy difícil de narrar siendo yo solamente una simple espectadora, le dije, con voz rota.

-Lily ya fue marcada con la marca tenebrosa-mirando al suelo.

Acto seguido pude notar en los ojos de Harry preocupación por ella, y por Gaby, ay!, hombres, pensé con amargura, luego procedí a contarle como es que pasó todo y que Gaby tiene el poder de la telepatía voluntaria, lo que los sorprendió a ambos.

Pero lo más difícil fue el que pronto Lily tendría que hacer el ritual de iniciación y me preocupaba eso.

-en que consiste?-me preguntó Harry con miedo y curiosidad.

-no quieres saber, pero al menos se le dará la opción de que Snape sea su tutor como mortífago-le dije al director, algo más esperanzada.

-siempre es Snape, y yo tengo que decirle Profesor?-me preguntó, más enojado.

-si, es un amigo de familia, además es costumbre Harry-mirándolo con furia.

Después de un rato me volví hacia el director y le dije que ya me iba, que estaba cansada, y que al día siguiente, o en unas horas iría a ver como estaba Lily.

Salí de la sala sintiéndome más frustrada que antes, es que acaso Harry y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro como pensé?, como sea, mejor me voy a la sala a descansar.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllgggggggggggggggggggggggggsssssssssssssssss

(POV de Snape)

Rápidamente, y sin perder tiempo, coloqué a Lily en el sillón y me dirigí al laboratorio, de donde saqué una poción que esperaba que le ayudara para el dolor.

Regresé y vi a Gaby, su amiga, que estaba a su lado y le susurraba palabras de aliento, al verme entrar se hizo a un lado y se sentó en la silla, vigilante. Asi que, sin perder tiempo, arremangué la manga de Lily, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo, en el cual estaba la marca, algo roja pero por lo demás se veía bien.

-descuida, mejorará-acariciándole la mejilla.

-confío en ti, Severus-me dijo tenue.

Me detuve un momento, nunca antes había oído mi nombre en sus labios, y se oía bien, me agradaba, pero me concentré sabiendo que me esperaba. Coloqué algunas gotas en su marca, y después puse mi marca sobre la suya.

De inmediato vi como su respiración se normalizaba y su marca, según sus palabras, dejaba de dolerle.

-gracias Severus-dándome un quedo abrazo.

-de nada, Lily-devolviéndole el abrazo.

Luego, apenado, me retiré y me dirigí a mi laboratorio, no sin antes decirle que ya podía irse, ella me miró por un segundo antes de obedecer y despedirse con la mano, su amiga, Gaby, la siguió momentos después, tras dedicarme una mirada de aprobación.

Suspiré, bueno, pensé, por lo menos tengo la aprobación de su amiga, ya más aliviado, me dediqué a hacer las pociones para el señor Oscuro y para la enfermería.

ssssssssssssslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssslllllllllllllllllllllllll

(POV de Harry)

No es posible, no es posible, cada vez que escuchaba a Lina decir Snape y Severus me sacaba de quicio, siento que ella no me entiende, ya que nunca me cuenta sus rituales ni cosas de mortífagos, solo si incumbe a alguien más, pero no si soy yo.

Después de la reunión en la oficina del director, salí de allí, algo furioso, y me dirigí a la sala común para hablar con ella y dejar en claro algunos puntos.

En el camino me encontré con Lily y Gaby, la primera ya se veía mejor, por lo que vi a Gaby de reojo, sonrojándome cuando me devolvió la mirada.

-¿a donde vas Harry?-me preguntó Gaby, nerviosa como siempre.

-a la sala común, vienen?-les pregunté, ya más calmado.

-claro, asi vamos acompañadas, no Águila?-le dijo Lily a Gaby, dándole un codazo.

Me reí por su comentario y empecé a caminar, al llegar a la sala y abrir el retrato me encontré con que Lina estaba en el sillón, escribiendo una tarea, al parecer.

Lily subió al cuarto para ver a una compañera, pero Gaby se quedó, recogiendo cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso.

-Lina, tenemos que hablar-le dije, acercándome a ella, la cual se levantó y me miró desafiante.

-claro, pero hay un problema: tu ya no eres mi novio, rompo contigo-me dijo furiosa.

-me quitaste un peso de encima, estoy harto de que siempre me reserves cosas y le digas todo al Profesor Snape, o debería de des Severus para ti?-tomándola del brazo.

-no, es Snape, y si no te lo digo es por seguridad!-zafándose de mi agarre.

Como no tenía nada que ver con ella, me di la vuelta, sin inmutarme cuando me lanzó un libro a la cabeza, llamé a Lily y a Gaby, las cuales salieron y me siguieron, ya afuera les dije que tenía planeado ir para pedir un cambio de cuarto.

Lily me miró con afecto, pero vi que Gaby ya se había ido, le pregunté que a donde había ido.

-oh, a recoger un libro para la tarea de Binns-moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro.

A veces me sorprendía como es que se parecía tanto a Snape, que hasta podría ser su gemela, tal vez le haría bien estar con el, por lo que, haciendo a un lado mis prejuicios, me acerqué y le dije.

-si quieres estar con Snape no te preocupes, te apoyo.

-¿en serio?, ¡gracias!-abrazándome y haciendo notar su piel pálida, saliendo corriendo y vi como su cabello negro se ondeaba tras ella.

Me dirigí entonces a ver a Dumbledore, de nuevo, sin darme cuenta de unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban, expectantes.

continuará...

¿que creen que sucederá?, ¿será que Gaby y Harry se acercaran?, ¿darán un paso Snape y Lily en su relación?, comenten plis!


	7. Chapter 7: iniciación de mortífago

**bien!, este es mi 7 capítulo, serán 17 en total, muchos, no creen?, esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga: Gaby Solano, una de las protagonistas de la historia.**

**Espero que les agrade, y les agradezco a los que me agregaron en sus historias, muchas gracias, realmente lo aprecio.**

**Lily: deja de hacerles la barba y escribe!**

**yo: cuando te metiste?**

**Liliana: yo que se, escribe, plis!**

**yo: de acuerdo(comenzando a escribir)**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 7: Iniciación de mortífago**

Ya había pasado una semana más desde que Lily fue marcada con la marca tenebrosa, Snape le había guiado a través del duro proceso de iniciación, a veces con dureza, a veces con amabilidad. Lily comprendía que solamente estaba preocupada por ella.

A veces le gustaría no estar allí, pero luego se recordaba que de no ser por eso, no habría conocido a Snape, trataba de esforzarse pero a veces no era tan fácil como ella creía.

Lo que mas temían Lina, Gaby y Snape era el momento en el que se le pidiera matar a alguien de familia Muggle, ya que era algo de lo que jamás se llegaron a recuperar ellos dos. Aun asi, continuaron conforme a las órdenes de Voldemort, muy a su desgana.

-realmente tendré que hacerlo?-murmuró a Snape, quien le enseñaba a defenderse.

-si, lamentablemente-lanzando un hechizo defensivo.

-no quiero hacerlo-derrumbándose al suelo.

Snape, acto seguido llegó a ella y la abrazó mientras la consolaba, dándole palabras de aliento y asegurándole que no sería hasta dentro de unas semanas. Volvieron al entrenamiento, no sin antes darse un tímido beso en los labios.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gaby, mientras tanto, se concentraba mucho en la forma de ayudar a Harry sin que el se diera cuenta, lo malo ahora era que Lina no les hablaba, no siendo asi con su hermana Phoebe y Nathan, los cuales se mostraron ansiosos por ayudarle.

Trataba de saber que es lo que estaba pasando, cuando sintió un par de manos que le taparon los ojos, tirándole los lentes al suelo, los recogió y se sorprendió al saber que se trataba de Ilse, su amiga y hermana del alma.

Se saludaron y se platicaron de lo que había pasado, Ilse le contó que había llegado en un portal y que había sido seleccionada en Slytherin, Gaby le contó que ella y Lily también, ilse se sintió sorprendida al saber que Lily estaba enamorada de snape y estaba en Slytherin igual.

Gaby le resumió toda la historia, Ilse, al saber lo que eran los mortífagos inmediatamente se preocupó por Lily y por ese tal Tomás.

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Lily?-sentándose al lado de Gaby.

-tendrá que matar a alguien-le respondió Gaby, nerviosa y asustada.

-eso es terrible, donde esta?-mirando a su alrededor con ansias.

-está con snape, ven, vamos a verla!-tomándola de la mano y saliendo corriendo.

Ilse se dejó llevar y se impresionó de lo grande que era el castillo, sin darse cuenta que pasaron al lado de un joven de cabello azabache y con gafas y al lado de unos jóvenes: una de cabello rubio, bueno, las dos y el joven de cabello marrón.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y se dedicó a observar antes de que Gaby dijera la contraseña y abriera la puerta, esperando a Ilse para que pasara, a lo cual se apresuró y cerró tras de si la puerta.

Inmediatamente notó como se acercaba un hombre alto, pálido, con cabello negro y recogido en una coleta, vestía de negro y tenía una nariz ganchuda. Gaby lo presentó como Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones y, a falta de una mejor palabra, novio de Lily.

Al decir esto, snape se sonrojó pero solo le dijo un seco hola y le dio la mano, Ilse la aceptó con algo de miedo y luego le preguntó por Lily, a lo cual respondió que estaba bañándose y cambiándose, al escuchar un ruido, se desvaneció rápidamente, dejándolas completamente solas.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry estudiaba en el patio, sin hacer caso omiso de las miradas de enojo de Lina y las miradas de coqueteo de otras jóvenes allí cerca.

Notó que Phoebe estaba allí con Nathan, no tenía ánimo de hablar con ella, por lo que recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a hablar con Dumbledore, donde le dijo sus miedos y frustraciones acerca de Lina y de que necesitaba que alguien le ayudara.

Dumbledore escuchó atentamente, antes de decirle que iba a considerar a algunos candidatos y luego le dijo que estuviera atento a las señales de peligro.

-nunca se sabe, Harry-mirándolo preocupado.

-de acuerdo señor, lo haré-despidiéndose ya más tranquilo.

-no te descuides Harry-despidiéndolo con la mano.

Salió de allí menos tenso y entonces decidió buscar a Lily, para pedirle un consejo, pero no la vio por ningún lado, por lo que dedujo que tampoco Gaby estaba cerca, Phoebe llegó de la nada y le platicó de una nueva amiga que estaba en el colegio.

Harry, ahora curioso, escuchó atentamente queriendo conocerla y saber de ella, sin saber que Tomás, escondido en el muro a su derecha, los oía igual, quien, al saberlo, se dirigió inmediatamente con Voldemort para darle las buenas noticias, asi como las malas.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Voldemort se encontraba en su butaca, acariciando a Nagini, la cual silbaba con alegría y enfado, sabía que Gray no tardaría en llegar con el informe, ya que de ello dependía si lo castigaba o no, no le gustaban los retrasos, para nada.

Asi que sonrió, complacido, cuando Tomás llegó con un ruido de alas, a la vez quitándose la máscara y arrodillándose a sus pies.

Se levantó, acomodando a Nagini en el reposabrazos del sillón, se le acercó y le quitó la capucha, revelando su rostro completamente neutral, tal y como siempre le habían enseñado.

-que noticias me traes Tomás?-susurrando a su oído.

-Lina y Harry rompieron, Lily está lista y llegó otra joven, es amiga de Lily-estremeciéndose.

-conque es cierto...-alejándose de Tomás.

Durante un momento estuvo pensando en lo que debería hacer a continuación, Gaby le serviría mucho, ya había sentido su don, pero en cambio no conocía a esa tal Ilse, como dijo que se llamaba, por lo que debía conocerla, pero primero tenía que ver que Lily cometiera su primer asesinato.

-vete a la sala de estar, yo llamare a Severus, Angie, Lily, Gaby y a Ilse-despidiéndolo con la mano.

-por supuesto mi señor-haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Voldemort solo sonrió, mientras sostenía de nuevo a Nagini y pensaba en como debía proceder a continuación, antes de apretar la marca de su brazo y llamarlos de inmediato.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto, Lily ya se había cambiado y estaba sentada al lado de snape y enfrente de Gaby e Ilse, la cual no cabía en si de la sorpresa, se veía más cambiada, eso si: estaba feliz e irradiaba seguridad en si misma.

Escuchó con atención lo que le contó y luego se levantó la manga izquierda, sobre ella estaba la imagen de una serpiente con una calavera, Ilse se asustó y le dijo que no quería esa marca en su brazo jamás, Gaby solamente la rodeo con los brazos y no dijo palabra.

Snape trataba de conocer a su nueva amiga, por lo que les hizo preguntas de su hogar y como era su vida antes, Gaby le dijo que tenía una hermana mayor y a sus padres, Ilse le habló de su hermano mayor, el menor y a sus dos padres.

-eres la menor entonces?-le preguntó con curiosidad

-si, Ilse es la mediana y Lily es la mayor-sonriendo un poco

-no adelantes Águila!-lanzándole un cojín a la cara.

-ey!, no peleen-les dijo Ilse, aguantándose el tener que reír

Entonces Lily le contó de sus 3 hermanos menores y de sus padres, luego, como el ambiente se puso tenso, decidió ofrecerles algo de beber, a lo que las tres respondieron con té, en bolsitas. Mientras le decían que sus apodos eran Cuervo, Águila y Cascabel.

Se los sirvió, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió un dolor en el brazo izquierdo, mientras veía como Lily se agarraba el brazo igual, Gaby le susurró a Ilse lo que significaba, al mismo tiempo que Lina entraba azotando la puerta y murmurando que quería verlos a todos, incluyendo a Ilse, por lo que sin darles tiempo a decir algo, murmuró un hechizo haciendo que se tele-transportaran hacia la antigua mansión Ryddle.

-sujétense!-les gritó Lina, observándolos a todos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Aparecieron directamente en la sala, tropezándose y cayendo encima de otros.

Fueron recibidos por Voldemort en persona, Ilse, al verlo, casi se desmaya e instintivamente se acercó más a Gaby, quien uso su poder de manera rápida.

_-no, no es posible, es Voldemort?_

_-no quiero que le haga daño a Ilse_

_-lastimará a Lily con el ritual_

_-esto es injusto, ahora me va a castigar!_

_-serán mías las 3, para siempre_

_-se lo merecen, lastima, son bellas_

Inmediatamente se desconectó para escuchar que le estaban pidiendo cuentas a Lina, quien al no cumplir recibió a maldición cruciatus, mientras se retorcía del dolor, Voldemort se acercó a Lily, quien se acercó más a Snape, y le indicó lo que tenía que hacer.

Gaby, pálida tanto como ella, se acercó a Ilse y le susurró que tendrían que ver como mataba a alguien, Snape trataba de alejarla de Voldemort, consiguiéndolo al fin, pero no por mucho tiempo, al parecer.

-aquí esta la información, ya sabes que hacer-dándole un papel mientras que a los demás les daba un traslador.

Tocaron el traslador y se movieron hasta una aldea: Godric's Hollow.

Allí, todos esperaron tras unos arbustos mientras Lily, con miedo, leía el papel y luego lo quemaba con la varita, mientras se encaminaba hacia una casa, llamaba y esperaba hasta que salió una niña de unos 8 años.

De alguna manera la convenció de salir a dar un paseo, donde allí, derramando lagrimas y pensando: lo siento mucho Amelia, sacó la varita, se puso su máscara de mortífago y gritó: ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!.

Un chorro de luz verde impactó en la niña, matándola al instante, snape corrió a consolar a Lily, seguido de Ilse y Gaby, además de Lina, mientras Voldemort se reía y decía:

-bienvenida, ya eres una de nosotros-desapareciendo junto a Tomás.

Lina le dio una mirada de odio, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pareja y trataba de ayudar a Lily, mientras Gaby e Ilse enterraban el cuerpo y, con ayuda de sus varitas, borraron la evidencia y se acercaban a ellos.

continuará...

¿como creen que estará Lily?, ¿lograra Gaby librarse? ¿e Ilse?, ¿Qué pasará con Harry?


	8. Chapter 8: ayuda de una Slytherin

**el octavo capitulo, uf, no creí que sería tan pesado hacerlo, pero esque ha veces se me va la inspiración, pero ya la recupere, descuiden.**

**En este capítulo se sabrá quien ayudará a Harry y alguno que otro misterio.**

**Disfruten!**

**Snape: a que hora sale lo divertido?**

**yo: a que hora te metiste?**

**snape: hace media hora.**

**yo: agh, ok, solo no me estorbes(comenzando a escribir)**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 8: Ayuda de una Slytherin**

Lina, tras ver que no hacía mucha ayuda allí, sonrió y, sujetando un transportador de una pluma, se desapareció para ir a informarle al director de lo ocurrido. Mientras Snape conseguía que Lily se sostuviera por si sola y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-suerte snape-murmuró para si misma.

Ilse y Gaby, al ver que necesitaban un momento a solas, decidieron adelantarse también, por lo que tomaron una rama y la encantaron para aparecerse en el castillo, volteando a ver a la pareja de mortífagos y deseándoles buena suerte.

Snape, por el contrario, siguió abrazando a Lily el tiempo que lo necesitó, sin darse cuenta de que se iban quedando solos, hasta que sintió que se movía y se apartaba de el, al principio sintió desilusión, pero luego cambió a una felicidad incomparable cuando sintió que lo besaba, a lo que, feliz, le correspondió.

(POV de Lily)

No podía ser, pero asi era, después de matar a esa niña me sentía tan, no se, rota, por lo que me sentí contenta cuando sentí que Severus me abrazaba y me consolaba, sabía, por los libros y lo que decían, que también pasó por esa prueba y nunca la olvidó.

Asi que cuando me abrazó me sentí aun mejor, también percibí que las demás se fueron yendo al castillo, chicas listas, la verdad. Pasados unos minutos me separé de el, sentí su tristeza, por lo que me acerqué a el y lo besé en los labios, sintiendo que el me correspondía.

Lo abracé por el cuello mientras sentí que el me sujetaba de la cintura, profundizando el beso, al final tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, pero me sentí mejor, y al ver su sonrojo, solo me hizo sonreír más.

-gracias, Severus-acercando mi boca a su oído.

-de nada Lily-haciendo lo mismo.

-será mejor irnos, no crees?-le dije, tomando una rama y encantándola.

-claro-sujetándola y desapareciendo en el acto.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Gaby)

Luego de aparecernos directamente en las oficinas del director, me percaté de que Lina ya estaba allí, y le contaba lo que pasó al director, sin omitir detalle, debo admitir que me sentí celosa de la relación que llevan snape y cuervo.

-Gaby estas bien?-me susurró Ilse

-eh?, ah, si-sonriendo falsamente.

Cuando volteo hacia Lina, pude darme cuenta que Harry estaba allí también, aparentemente incómodo ante la sola idea de estar enfrente de Lina, su e-novia.

Dumbledore escuchó atentamente a Lina, después la despachó y se centró en Harry, quien aun no notaba nuestra presencia. Por lo que oi estaba buscando alguien que le ayudara en las materias y en donde pudiera dormir, ya que no quería estar cerca de Lina.

Pude darme cuenta que Ilse me miraba divertida, al igual que Dumbledore, por lo que me puse nerviosa.

-creo que encontré la solución a su problema Harry-mirándome a mi.

-mande?-volteando y sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-hola que tal-dije, sintiéndome como una tonta total.

Para mi suerte, Harry estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que desde ese momento teníamos a nuestra disposición un dormitorio con 2 camas para poder estar más cómodos. Ilse se fue hacia las mazmorras para ver si Lily ya había vuelto, aunque yo supuse que lo que quería era darme tiempo a solas, genial.

Le ayudé a Harry con sus cosas, incluido el baúl(que por cierto pesaba una #### tonelada) y luego me ayudó a dejar mis cosas, lo curioso es que las camas no eran ni rojas ni verdes, sino blancas, seguro es cosa de Ilse o de Dumbledore, que se yo.

-bueno, con que empezamos?-tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-bueno-acomodándome los lentes-que tal con encantamientos?-sacando los libros.

Harry gimió de fastidio y yo solo le sonreí, divertida por su infantil reacción, pero me recompuse y logré hacer que se sentara y repasara un poco, antes de unirme yo para preguntarle si no había entendido algo. Al parecer le di un susto, ya que se volvió a sobresaltar y causo que se derramara tinta en mi playera.

-lo siento!-tratando de limpiarlo.

-descuida, ya lo hago yo: fregotego!

Al instante se secó la mancha y luego le pregunté sus dudas, sorprendentemente logró entenderlo todo y escribió una redacción de 2 pergaminos.

(POV de Harry)

Estaba feliz conmigo mismo, después de todo estaba resultando el repaso, hasta había escrito 2 pergaminos enteros!, sin duda Gaby debe tener algo, porque cuando me encuentro con ella no puedo pensar en otra cosa, será que me estoy enamorando de ella?.

Decidí controlar mis pensamientos antes de que causaran un problema, y uno serio. Después de estudiar encantamientos pasamos a Transformaciones, de allí a adivinación, luego a Herbolaría, y asi sucesivamente hasta que llegó la hora de Pociones.

-descuida, es fácil-me dice, sacando los ingredientes y un caldero.

-claro, pero esque no me conoces bien-volteándome en su dirección.

-pero claro que te conozco Harry-poniendo todo en la mesa.

Ignoré el estremecimiento que sentí cuando lo mencionó con ese tono de voz y simplemente leo las instrucciones y empiezo a trabajar, para no presionarme, se da la vuelta y entonces es cuando puedo darme cuenta de un tatuaje de unas alas en su cuello.

Vuelvo a la poción y me doy cuenta que me falta poner un ingrediente, lo echo y entonces ella se voltea y camina en mi dirección, me pongo nervioso y eso hace que eche la ración incorrecta, causando que explote y que nos caigan pedazos de baba morada.

Ella solo río y se quito, o mas bien, trató, de quitarse la baba, pero su cabello estaba muy enredado como el mío, por lo que simplemente lo dejó y me quitó un trozo del cabello, luego me indicó que por ese día ya era suficiente, por lo que guardé las cosas y decidimos ir a dar un paseo por los jardines.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV general)

Lily y Snape ya habían vuelto al castillo, pero en lugar de ir con Dumbledore decidieron ir a las mazmorras donde se sentaron y platicaron un buen rato, el le habló de su infancia y de sus muchos traumas al lado de su padre, mientras ella le hablaba de su dura adolescencia en la escuela.

Investigaron algunas cosas y luego se dejaron caer, exhaustos, en el sillón, uno al lado del otro. Lily sonríe recordando el beso y en la expresión de Gaby, la cual aun recordaba claramente como si la estuviera viendo en ese momento.

Snape, mientras tanto, después de estar 12 minutos en el sillón se levantó para ir a su laboratorio y elaborar la poción de matalobos para Lina, como era mas o menos experta en eso de las pociones, Lily se levantó del sillón y le preguntó si podía ayudarlo.

Pasaron minutos agradables elaborando la poción, aprendiendo los métodos del otro y cooperando entre si, al menos en apariencia se notaba que el cabello de ambos era grasiento, pero solamente era por el vapor de las pociones, y lo tenían amarrado en una cola.

-¿sabes en que animal se transforma Harry?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-es un lobo, ¿porque?-mirándola con sospecha.

-para decirle a Gaby, seguro le encantará-poniéndose a su lado.

-si, seguramente-agarrándola de la cintura y volviéndola a besar.

Ambos se entregaron totalmente al beso, sin darse cuenta de que derramaron una poción, causando que les cayera encima y manchándolos de una baba amarillenta.

Snape siseó, divertido, al ver como Lily farfullaba y trataba de quitarse el cabello de la cara, cosa que Snape hizo por ella, causando, a su vez, que ella lo mirara de una forma rara y de inmediato le quitara también el cabello de la cara.

-será mejor que vaya a ducharme-cogiendo una toalla.

Salió del laboratorio, dejando a Snape con la sensación de querer estar con ella en la ducha, por lo menos para ayudarla a quitarse la baba del cabello.

Salió minutos después, vistiendo un vestido negro, que combinaba con la muñequera de color negro en su brazo izquierdo, Snape la miró de pies a cabeza antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al baño, no sin antes rozarle el brazo tatuado a propósito.

-sigue asi y tal vez no te tengas que duchar solo-tomándole el brazo izquierdo.

Snape solo rio, divertido y se fue al baño, mientras escuchaba el agua correr en la ducha, decidió sentarse a leer, asi que agarró un libro que le llamó la atención y empezó a leer, pensando en todo lo que le dijo Severus y si había una forma de ayudarlo a sanar.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Ilse)

Luego de que Harry y Gaby se fueran a estudiar me di una vuelta por el castillo, pero luego recordé que tenía tarea de Pociones y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Me puse a escribir las propiedades del ópalo y como se podía utilizar, luego de que la terminé decidí ir a ver a Gaby y luego a Lily, ya que supuse que aun necesitaba consuelo de parte del profesor Snape.

Caminé por el castillo, ya que me di cuenta de que no estaban en sus habitaciones, asi que supuse que habían ido a dar un paseo, asi que me dirigí hacia los jardines, pero en el camino me tropecé con alguien, me golpee la cabeza, pero la chica se cayó de espaldas, me apresuré a levantarla y no la reconocí, bueno si un poco.

Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules.

-lo siento, no vi a donde iba-le dije mientras la ayudaba.

-descuida, yo tampoco-levantando sus libros.

-por cierto, me llamo Phoebe Rosenberg, tu eres Ilse?-me preguntó

-si, como lo sabes?

-Gaby debe ser tu amiga y Lily, mi hermana es Lina, la, er, ex de Harry-nerviosa.

-ah, ok, si, gusto conocerte Phoebe-dándole la mano

Luego de eso decidimos ir a platicar y se nos unió Nathan, el cual me cayó bien, al final vimos Harry y a Gaby, los saludamos y nos quedamos a charlar.

continuará...


	9. Chapter 9: conociendo a los Snape

**Noveno capítulo, se siente bien avanzar, y eso que hace 3 días solo llevaba 5 capítulos, Gaby me dio la inspiración para comenzar de nuevo, te lo agradezco** **amiga!**

**Eso si, no ha sido fácil, pero ahora que tengo la inspiración y me he unido a un foro de Harry Potter, me siento con ganas de comenzar, no lo retrasemos mas pues y...**

**A disfrutar!**

**Capítulo 9: conociendo a los Snape**

(POV general)

Desde hacía 3 días que ya se había cumplido y Lily era ya una mortífaga oficialmente, lo bueno era que ahora podría informar a Dumbledore de las actividades, pero lo malo era que si la descubrían le iba a ir muy, pero muy mal.

En su relación con Severus aun no era oficial, pero ya se consideraban una pareja, más aun faltaba que le revelara su mejor secreto y la verdadera, o al menos una parte de ella, razón de su apodo de ¨cuervo¨.

A Gaby le iba muy bien, de echo ya había progresado en su avance como tutora de Harry, es verdad que ella aun tenía 16, pero eso no era ningún impedimento, siempre se la veía a ella con Harry o sino charlando con Ilse y Lily, la cual estaba ya más calmada y relajada.

Lina seguía hablando con su hermana y Lily, pero se negaba a hablar con Gaby, simplemente asi.

En ese momento se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin, tratando de hacer la tarea de transformaciones, la cual consistía en describir a los animagos, como identificarlos y las distintas transformaciones, además de el progreso para registrarse en el ministerio.

-estoy muerta, jamás acabaré-dijo Gaby, restregándose los ojos.

-debiste hacerlo hace 2 semanas-le dijo Lily, redactando la conclusión.

-para ti es fácil, tu pusiste antes-se quejó Gaby, acomodándose con Ilse.

Lily ya no dijo nada, solamente terminó y enrolló su pergamino, para después guardarlo en su mochila y sacar una pluma y otro pergamino, donde comenzó a escribir una carta para alguien desconocido y, tras revisar que no entrara nadie, se transformo en un cuervo negro.

Ilse, algo asustada por la repentina transformación, se levanto del suelo y recogió su pergamino, Gaby, por el contrario rio, divertida, y se adelantó para usar su poder y saber a donde se iba.

_-¿Qué harás ahora Cuervo?_

_-ir a darle esta carta a Severus, el señor tenebroso no sabe de mi transformación_

_-como es eso?_

_-Severus me entrenó en oclumancia y legemerancia._

_-solo no tardes y ten cuidado_

_-descuida, no por nada soy una Overland-subiéndose a su hombro._

_-eso es lo que me preocupa-mirándola preocupada._

_-bueno, mejor me voy, adiós!-alzando el vuelo._

Entonces, con un poderoso batir de alas, se elevó en el aire y se dirigió a las cámaras privadas de Snape, mientras Ilse recogía sus cosas y las guardaba, y Gaby se levantaba para acomodarse en el sillón y enviar una carta que esperaba le llegara pronto la contestación.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto, Snape se encontraba trabajando en una poción para Lina y para Phoebe, ya que se notó que ella llevaba el virus de la licantropía, al parecer Lina, inconscientemente la había mordido y ahora era una licántropa.

Esperaba una carta de su familia, ya que alguien tuvo la ocurrencia de tomar fotos de ellos juntos y publicarlas en el Profeta.

Por lo que estaba algo tenso y sin duda de mal humor, preparó la poción y la vertió sobre una botellita de plástico, en caso de que se le llegara a caer, algo probable, ya que era algo torpe. A diferencia de su hermana, ella era un lobo blanco, mientras que su hermana era uno negro, muy curioso.

En ese momento entró un cuervo negro por la ventana y se posó en su escritorio, cuidando de no pisar los papeles.

Snape se dio cuenta de que traía una carta atada a la pata y otra en el pico, asi que le quitó la carta de la pata y dejó que se posara en su hombro mientras leía.

_Severus Snape:_

_Me he enterado por el Profeta de que has estado viendo a una joven de 16 años, me gustaría que vinieras a casa esta misma tarde, en compañía de esa joven, quiero conocerla y saber quien es, no llegues tarde, y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde o decir que no vendrá, sin excusas hijo._

_Atte. Amaltea Snape_

Snape solo suspiró, y dejó la carta en el escritorio, pretendiendo contestarla en cuanto leyera la otra asi que recogió la carta que llevaba en el pico el cuervo, el cual, al verse libre de su carga soltó un ligero graznido y se acomodó más en su hombro, cosa extraña.

-ven cuervo, acomódate aquí-señalando una percha al lado de su mano.

Haciéndole caso, bajó de su hombro y se posó en la percha, a la espera de que leyera la carta.

_Severus:_

_sin querer leí tu carta, perdón, pero espero que sepas que no se como comportarme, pero le pediré ayuda a Lina si es necesario, descuida, iré, pero... sabías que mi nombre completo es Liliana Amaltea Overland?, es coincidencia no lo crees?_

_Bueno, el caso es que mi cuervo te da estas cartas y espero que respondas ambas, a que hora debo estar lista?, saludos y un beso._

_Atte. Lily Overland_

Al leer la última línea se sorprendió mucho al saber que Lily se llamaba como su madre, pero no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, porque al parecer el cuervo se agitó, impaciente, en la percha, como diciéndole: date prisa y contesta las cartas!.

Asi que tomo unos pergaminos y empezó a redactar ambas cartas, luego mandó una por lechuza y la otra la guardó por un rato, antes quería saber como era su cuervo. Asi que le pidió que se acercara y se sorprendió cuando le obedeció.

Luego se dio cuenta de que era hembra, por lo que eso explicaba el porque estaba muy excitado, ya que se acercaba la primavera, solo se dio cuenta de que tal vez fuera mejor si Lily fuera un cuervo, ya que el mismo lo era.

Decidido a no pensar más en eso, dejó que lo acompañara volando hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, en donde el cuervo, al llegar, estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado.

-a que viene tanto escandalo Severus?-mirándole preocupado.

-que mi familia quiere conocer a Lily!-le dijo enojado y preocupado, haciendo que Lily se asustara un poco.

-lo siento cuervo, pero que puedo hacer?-mirándolo con súplica.

-hacer lo que te piden, después de todo, no se crió Lily con la creencia de los magos y como comportarse?-mirando al cuervo de una manera extraña.

-estará bien no?, me preocupo por ella, mi familia ya me ha lastimado por ser animago y no quiero que le pase lo mismo a ella-sin darse cuenta cuando el cuervo lo miró sorprendido y encantado.

-claro, pero debes ir a decirle, seguro esta con la señorita Esquivel y Solano, buena suerte-despidiéndolo con la mano.

Snape salió, algo preocupado pero dirigiéndose a la sala de Slytherin, al presentir esto, el cuervo se levantó de su hombro y se fue volando, Snape solo suspiró y siguió su camino.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lily)

En cuanto supe que la familia de Severus me quería conocer me puse nerviosa, fue toda una odisea el que leyera ambas cartas y luego me viera, quedé sorprendida al saber que el descubrió que era hembra, pero quedé muy feliz cuando me enteré de que el era un cuervo también, eso es genial!

Pero cuando vi que se disponía a buscarme rápidamente me fui de su hombro y me fui volando para llegar antes que el y no levantar sospecha alguna.

Entró en el dormitorio, encontrándose con que Ilse y Gaby la estaban esperando, se transformó y se puso sus ropas anteriores, les contó todo el asunto y entonces la felicitaron por ir y le dieron recomendaciones sobre como comportarse.

-escuché que su madre fue una Prince-le dijo Gaby y su padre un Snape que se casó con ella por la posición social.

-es genial y atemorizante a la vez, no?-le preguntó Ilse, con timidez.

-si, en parte, y si tienes razón Águila-sonriéndole a Gaby.

-nosotras te decimos que usar, verdad Ilse?-le dio un codazo a Ilse

-eh?, ah!, si claro, pero mejor esperamos a que venga para que no sea sospechoso-escuchando como se abría la puerta.

Rápidamente me acomodé de tal forma que pareciera que estaba charlando de la tarea con ellas, y traté de parecer tranquila, por si las dudas, protegí mi mente para que no se enterara, como siempre.

Se acercó lentamente y pude notar que estaba bastante nervioso, Ilse se acomodó mas cerca y Gaby fingió estar escribiendo la tarea de encantamientos, algo que en realidad no fingía, dado que no la había echo aun, siempre dejaba todo al último.

-Lily, recibí tus cartas, será hoy a las 7 esta bien?-preguntándome directamente.

-claro, descuida, estaré bien-dándole un beso en la mejilla

-de acuerdo, te espero en el vestíbulo, hola, Solano, Esquivel-saludando con la mano y saliendo de allí.

(POV normal)

Gaby y Ilse le dieron un vestido, el cual se puso ya que eran las 6: 37, era de color negro, corto hasta las rodillas, con zapatos de tacón, una muñequera para su mano izquierda, y una cinta para su cabello, el cual se amarró en una coleta.

Luego la maquillaron y le dieron un bolso con cambio por si se sentía incómoda, además de la varita, claro está.

Al final le dieron un espejo por si quería hablar con ellas, y la dejaron irse, mientras ellas se dirigían a ver a Harry, Phoebe y Nathan y les contaban lo que había pasado.

Lily, nerviosa, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, esquivando a Tomás con éxito y encontrándose con Snape, quien se veía muy bien: pantalones negros, camisa blanca y capa negra, se había atado el cabello como ella, por lo que estaban iguales.

Le dio una pluma y se aparecieron frente a una casa, la cual más bien era una mansión, era de color blanco y estaba erigida sobre una colina, Snape le explicó que era la casa de los Snape y que allí vivían sus padres y sus dos hermanos menores.

Lily, un poco temerosa, empezó a caminar a su lado, cubriéndose con la capa que le dio Phoebe en el camino y se detuvo cuando Snape tocó la puerta y abrió una mujer parecida a Snape, pero un poco más alta y el cabello hasta la cintura, parecía tener como apenas 51 años.

(POV de Snape)

Contuve la respiración cuando toqué la puerta, miré a Lily, la cual me ofreció una sonrisa de tranquilidad, a lo cual se la correspondí y luego me di la vuelta cuando sentí la presencia de mi madre.

Nos sonrió y nos dejó pasar, le dio una mirada a Lily, pero ella solo se la devolvió y yo carraspee, con la intención de que se presentara.

-lo siento, no me he presentado, Amaltea Prince-Snape-dándole la mano.

-Liliana Amaltea Overland-estrechándosela, un placer.

-te llamas como yo!, que coincidencia, pasen, Marcus y Larius llegaran en un momento junto con Tobías-haciéndose a un lado.

Me tensé al oir el nombre de mi padre, seguramente no haría otra cosa que criticar y criticar y en cuanto a mis hermanos tratarían de seducir a Lily, conociéndolos era lo más probable.

Dejé que Lily pasara primero y nos sentamos en la sala de estar, donde esperamos a mis hermanos, los cuales llegaron y al ver a Lily se le acercaron y se presentaron, observé con orgullo como ella los trataba fríamente y se sentaba más a mi lado.

Mi padre llegó unos minutos después, me sentí raro, pero Lily no se dejó intimidar cuando la miró por un largo rato, luego comenzó la plática de mi padre, mientras nos sentábamos a comer.

-y dime Liliana, que es lo que quieres ser cuando salgas de la escuela?

-Medimaga señor, ya lo he considerado, pero dividiré mi tiempo, debido a que estoy en el mismo barco que Severus

-¿a que se refiere?-mirándola sospechoso

-a que soy una mortífaga y estoy en slytherin-quitándose la muñequera.

-excelente, que edad tienes y cuales son tus intenciones?-sonando, para mi disgusto y pánico, enojado

-18 señor y ayudar al señor tenebroso en lo que pueda-haciendo uso de la oclumancia.

-¿por qué estas con el?-le preguntó Larius

-porque lo amo, no me importa la edad-adivinando su siguiente comentario.

-pero al menos lo hiciste por su parecido, no?-mirándonos a ambos.

-claro que no, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo elegir-empezando a enojarse.

-si, claro, este bastardo sin corazón te puede amar cuando solo le interesa complacer a papá-burlándose

-con el no se metan me oyeron?!-apuntándolos con la varita.

-ya basta!-dijo mi madre calmándolos a los tres.

Después de eso solo fue una conversación algo tensa, antes de que mi padre se fuera y Larius fuera a trabajar en el hospital, de verdad no se como lo admitieron, mientras que Marcus se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró, mi madre se disculpó y nos dijo que viniéramos a verla cuando quisiéramos, Lily se lo agradeció y luego salimos de allí.

Debo decir que de no ser porque su cabello y apariencia fueran como los míos, creería que se trataba de Lily Evans, de la cual estuve enamorado un tiempo, regresamos al a escuela, enternecido al escuchar que me defendió y luego la deje marcharse, a dormir, ya que eran las 12 de la noche, me fui a dormir y me dormí pensando en mi amiga perdida y en mi nuevo amor.

continuará...

siguiente: Gaby es tatuada y poseída, Harry no sabe que pasa y Voldemort encomienda una misión a Lily


	10. Chapter 10: marcada y poseída

**Este es el capítulo en el que se muestra más tensión y peligro, a Lily le dan una misión, a Snape otra, Ilse se queda en el castillo y Gaby es...**

**Bueno, mejor ya no les sigo adelantando, es mejor que lean y sepan que pasa.**

**De nuevo, es una historia que esta dedicada a Gaby y no sigue la guía de J. K. Rowling, los personajes no son míos, solo Lily, Lina, Phoebe, Nathan, Ilse, Gaby y Dakota, además de Tomás.**

**Disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 10: marcada y poseída.**

-¡cuéntanos todo!-exclamó Gaby, emocionada.

Eso fue lo primero que le dijo luego de que Lily regresó a la sala común a las 12 de la noche, feliz pero algo tensa, apenas llegó, Gaby e Ilse se levantaron de los sillones donde estaban sentadas, y le dijeron que lo contara todo.

Primero fue a vestirse, por lo que se quitó el vestido y se puso su ropa de ese día, como era sábado, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla grises, y una playera de color blanco, con manga larga.

-que quieren saber?-les dijo, sentándose en el sillón.

-¿como era su familia?-le preguntó con timidez Ilse.

-bueno, su madre era parecida a el, no tenía más que 52 años, amable pero algo tensa, su padre era un verdadero hipócrita, solo le importa que sea como ellos, su hermano Marius un bobo, y Larius un auténtico estúpido-resumiendo lentamente.

-vaya, no me lo esperaba-le dijo Gaby, levantándose del sillón.

-al menos te las arreglaste-le dijo Ilse, sentándose a su lado.

-eso es cierto, bueno mejor me voy, el señor tenebroso me llamara en unas horas-despidiéndose.

Se levantó rápidamente y entonces se dirigió a la casa de los gritos, donde se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie (Phoebe o Lina) y se transformó en cuervo, guardando sus ropas en una bolsa antes de hacerlo, luego emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió a la antigua mansión de los Ryddle.

Al llegar se puso entre unos arbustos y se transformo de nuevo en si misma, se acomodó la ropa y luego entró por la puerta trasera, donde subió las escaleras y se encontró con Tomas y Voldemort, el cual ya la estaba esperando, se colocó la máscara y la capucha, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba la marca a la vista, por si acaso.

Despacio se le acercó y entonces se hincó en frente de el, como le habían enseñado.

-mi señor, que es lo que quiere de mi?-hablando neutral.

-me agrada lo educada que eres, Severus te enseño bien-haciéndole señas de que se levantara.

'Re -así señor, como usted puede firmar servirle? -esforzándose Ser neutral.

-quiero que vigiles a Dakota, pongas un rastreador en su varita y me traigas a Gaby cuando acabes-dejándola irse.

Inmediatamente se levantó y, tratando de no revelar sus sentimientos o pensamientos, se levantó de allí y no le hizo caso a Tomás cuando le hizo un gesto grosero cuando pasó por su lado.

Salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo e inmediatamente se transformó de nuevo en un cuervo, para dirigirse a la casa de Dakota, madre de Lina y Phoebe, en donde debía pensar una buena excusa para estar allí fuera de el castillo en horarios de clase.

Al llegar allí, tocó la puerta y espero a que le abriera, luego de media hora, le abrió una mujer de 48 años, la cual tenía el cabello rubio grasiento y estaba algo cansada, al verla se sorprendió pero luego la dejó pasar, aun algo dormida.

-que puedo hacer por ti?-le dijo, sirviendo té.

-este, quería venir a visitarla y comentarle de Lina-sentándose, nerviosa.

-que es lo que le pasa?-preocupándose de inmediato.

-pues, cortó con Harry y ahora no le habla a Gaby, mi amiga, por estar ella con Harry-le dijo, seria.

Luego de eso, Dakota estuvo encantada de platicar con Lily, quien se ponía cada vez más nerviosa porque se le acababa el tiempo, pero se permitió relajarse, le hablo de su relación con Snape y le contó lo que pasó desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

Dakota encontró todo muy emocionante, por lo que le escuchó atentamente, y le dijo que ella había conocido a Snape cuando tenían 7 y 13 respectivamente.

También le habló de cuando conoció a Lily Evans, más tarde Potter, que el estuvo enamorado de Lily, pero se le pasó luego de que murió, y que estaba feliz porque había vuelto a encontrar el amor en ella y que esperaba que lo cuidara mucho, ya que había sufrido mucho en su infancia al lado de su padre y hermanos.

-es genial, me puede dar galletas?-mirando las fotos de la pared.

-claro, espérame aquí-levantándose y dejando su varita en la mesa.

Aprovechando que se fue y que tenía poco tiempo, sacó el rastreador y se lo colocó en la varita de forma que no se viera ni notara. En cuanto escuchó sus pasos se sentó e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Usted, Aquí hay un paquete de entrega.

-gracias, quien es el de la foto?-señalando una que estaba a su espalda.

-era mi marido, Jake, murió cuando tenían 1 año-mirándolo con tristeza.

-lo siento mucho-sentándose a su lado y dándole un abrazo.

-gracias-devolviéndoselo.

Charlaron un rato más antes de que decidiera que se le hacía tarde y que ya había cumplido su misión, se despidió y le mandó una carta al señor tenebroso diciéndole que estaba hecho, y que le llevaría a Gaby en cuanto volviera al castillo.

SSSllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGssssssssssssssssssLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLssssssss

En el castillo se encontraba Snape, observando a los estudiantes y esperando la señal para ir en busca del señor tenebroso cuando la marca tenebrosa se lo indicara.

En eso estaba, cavilando, cuando notó que Harry se le había acercado y quería hablar con el, suspirando, y pensando en lo que le dijo Lily con eso de llevarse bien con el, se dio la vuelta y le preguntó por el problema.

-bueno, me preocupa Gaby, y si la llevan con Vol, perdón, con quien-usted-sabe?

-es probable, señor Potter, no hay nada que hacer-mirándolo neutral.

-será Lily quien lo haga?-enojándose un poco por la idea.

-me temo que no tiene de otra, es una novata y asi funciona, de echo, si Lina no hubiera roto contigo, te hubiera llevado a el señor tenebroso si se lo ordenaba-mirándolo con una mueca divertida.

-ugh, gracias por eso, mejor me voy-dejándolo solo.

En ese momento sintió el dolor en la marca, por lo que inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar, sin mirar a Dumbledore o a la profesora Macgonagall, quienes estaban preocupados por lo que iba a pasar.

En cuanto llegó a la casa y se arrodilló, inmediatamente Voldemort, junto a Tomás, le dio su misión, al pie de la letra, con voz de serpiente.

-tendrás que asegurarte de que Potter no se entera y de que Lily me mande informes.

-si mi señor-haciendo reverencia con asco disimulado.

-y vigila a Phoebe y a Lina Rosenberg, puedes irte-haciendo un ademán.

Sin que hubiera necesidad de repetírselo, se largo de allí y se dirigió a el gran comedor, donde observó a Lily, la cual estaba más pálida de lo normal y trataba de que no le temblaran las manos. Como no había nadie allí cerca, se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Lily se sobresaltó pero cuando vio que era el, se tranquilizó, notó que tenía una pluma de cuervo en su muñeca, se la quitó y luego le preguntó el asunto.

-E-es Q-que tengo que llevarle Gaby al señor tenebroso-temblando.

-descuida, todo saldrá bien-abrazándola.

-eso espero, no soportaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa-sollozando en su túnica.

Se la pasó consolándola, luego le dio un beso suave en los labios, mientras le ponía un anillo en su dedo de la mano izquierda, el cual era de oro y con una piedra verde esmeralda, le explicó que era una reliquia de familia y su regalo de compromiso, simbolizando que ahora eran novios, oficialmente.

-gracias Severus!-besándolo de nuevo.

Se dejaron llevar por el beso, hasta que Lily recordó el encargo y se despidió de el, diciéndole que volvería pronto.

Snape vio como se alejaba con el corazón apesadumbrado, ya que sabía que ella jamás se lo iba a perdonar si volvía pero lastimada de alguna forma.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras, Ilse estaba estudiando para los EXTASIS, los cuales serían en 2 semanas, para su desgracia, ya que se había distraído mucho en clase, Gaby se había ido a la biblioteca y sabía que Lily la había ido a buscar, por lo que se decidió a ir a buscar a Harry para pedirle ayuda.

En la biblioteca, Gaby estaba terminando de anotar la tarea de encantamientos y de historia, bastante aburrida por cierto.

En esas estaba, cuando notó que Lily llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, de inmediato notó que se apretaba el brazo izquierdo y hacía muecas de dolor, para que no las oyeran usó su poder y entró en su mente para saber que le preocupaba.

_-es que tienes que venir conmigo_

_-es eso?, que mal _

_-si, y además tuve que esquivar a Macgonagall, casi me envía a la enfermería!_

_-Y, Y, y, cuervo risa Que!_

_-a ver si te ríes cuando estés frente a el y te tatué la marca!_

_-touche, vamos entonces, no quiero que te castigue por mi culpa, Lina ira?_

_-si, pero no te va a hablar, ya lo sabes_

_-ok, vámonos pues._

Dejaron sus cosas por encargo a un Slytherin cauteloso, y se dirigieron al bosque, se transformaron en un cuervo y en un águila dorada, y emprendieron el vuelo a la casa de los Ryddle, algo agotadas y nerviosas por tener que ir a ese lugar de nuevo.

Ingresaron rápidamente en la casa, sintiendo la magia oscura, Gaby estaba pálida, Lily estaba con la capucha y la máscara puesta y además con la marca al descubierto, lo que causaba que se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

En el camino se encontraron con Lina, quien saludo con alegría a Lily e ignoró a Gaby por completo, las llevó a la sala en donde las esperaba Voldemort, quien estaba enojado por su retraso.

-Gracias Lina, puedes sentarte-señalando una silla.

-de acuerdo maestro-haciendo caso.

-tu, Overland, no soporto los retrasos, ¡CRUCIO!, ¡INARCELO!-apuntándola con la varita.

Al instante unas cuerdas aparecieron amarrando a Lily y causándole cortes, mientras se retorcía en el suelo del dolor mientras gritaba y Gaby no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo mirar. Después de un rato, se detuvo y Lily se paro, haciendo una reverencia y pidiendo disculpas.

-espero un mejor servicio en el futuro, que paso con lo otro?-mirándola con recelo.

-bien, se lo instale-gimiendo del dolor.

-eso esta bien, ahora marca a tu amiguita-empujándola hacia Gaby.

-pero, esta bien, ven Solano-hablando fríamente.

Gaby, sabiendo que era solo actuación, se acercó a ella, mientras Voldemort murmuraba un hechizo antiguo y una serpiente poseía a Gaby, estando la serpiente dormida.

Lily, con el dolor en sus ojos, apuntó su varita hacia Gaby y murmuró con voz clara, a pesar de estar temblando: ¡MOSMORDRE MARC!. En ese mismo momento la marca se dibujo en el brazo de Gaby, quien gritó y se desmayó.

Después, se despidieron de Lina, bueno, ella lo hizo y se fueron al castillo, donde la acostó en su cama y le aplicó una poción de los sueños y contra el dolor, cuando entró Ilse por la puerta, se desvaneció antes de que la viera y se fue a ver a Phoebe, mientras Gaby, luego de que Ilse la viera y hablara con ella, rápidamente, sabiendo que el tiempo se le terminaba, tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió una carta dedicada a Harry:

_QUERIDO Harry:_

_Cuando leas esta carta, la serpiente en mi interior, ya me habrá poseído, impidiéndome hablar contigo o con alguien más que no sea un mortífago._

_Espero que puedas perdonarme y sepas que durante todo este tiempo siempre te he amado, asi ha sido, es la verdad, perdón si te cause daños, pero deben detener a Voldemort a cualquier costo, cuida que a Lily no la carcoma la culpa._

_Lily y Severus hijo novios, VIGILA un Ilse ya Tomas, hazlo por mí._

_Te quiere y ama: Gabriela Solano._

Justo cuando la iba a enviar, de repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, se desmayó, haciendo que la carta cayera abajo de la cama, encima del baúl.

La serpiente se despertó y tomó el cuerpo de Gaby, soltando un siseo de alegría y de victoria.

-**essosss niñosss no sabrán que hacer, la victoria ess de mi maessstro el señor tenebroso!**

**Continuará...**

**oh, no! Gaby fue poseída!, ¿Qué pasara ahora?, averígüenlo en el siguiente!, hasta otra!**


	11. Chapter 11: ayuda

**Que tal, ya casi es el fin, solo me faltan como 8 capítulos, algo es algo, no?. es genial el avanzar, me alegra que a Gaby le este gustando, solo espero que a los demás igual, pero en serio, NO mas llamas ya recibí 2 y eso no me gusto para nada.**

**pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que espero que les guste mucho, lo hago con la intención de que les guste.**

**NOTA: ALEENA ES LA SERPIENTE**

**Capítulo 11: Ayuda**

(POV de Aleena)

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza, mi amo me había dado una poción para que pudiera hablar normal y que todos me entiendan para no levantar sospechas. La verdad me maravillaba esta chica, con sus guantes de cuero y sus ojos esmeralda, sin lentes, era lo bueno para poder actuar con libertad.

Me levanté con un suspiro y pensé, con alegría, que Gaby no iba a poder decirles nada, asi que me vestí y salí de la sala común a buscar a Liliana y asegurarme de que haga lo que le pide mi señor, por su bien espero que asi sea.

en el comedor me encontré con Ilse, la cual estaba tratando de leer el Profeta, pero como estaba comiendo no podía hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

-hola Ilse, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?-le pregunté, casualmente.

-leyendo de los mortífagos-me contesto, seria.

Me moleste enseguida como es que estaba investigando a fondo?, tenía que deshacerme de ella, era un peligro para los planes de mi amo. Pero de manera que no sospechen de mi, debo ver en donde están Lily, Lina y Harry.

-sabes donde esta Lily?-tratando de parecer calmada y relajada.

-si, en las pruebas de Quiditch, quiere entrar al equipo-me dijo feliz

-ok, luego nos vemos-le respondí, levantándome de la mesa.

-te sientes bien?, actúas raro-me dijo, preocupada

-descuida, no es nada, adiós!-saliendo corriendo de allí.

Con paso veloz me dirigí primero a la biblioteca, de donde saqué información de una planta venenosa, la copié y luego, sin que se dieran cuenta, preparé la poción, mejor alejarla antes de que me descubra, ella es muy cercana a la tal Gaby y no me gusta eso.

Una vez que tuve lista la poción tuve el cuidado de ponérselo en su jugo, sabiendo que se lo bebería todo, luego me encontré con Tomás, quien me felicito y me enseño a como se debe de comportar Gaby pero que debo de ser mala con Harry, eso es lo que quería oir.

En el camino me encontré con Lily, la cual venía con prisas y se notaba que había estado entrenando, me oculté, ya que aun no quería verla, pero entonces me dirigí hacia el cuarto donde estaba Potter y a poner manos a la obra en el plan: que sospeche y busque ayuda.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lily)

En ese momento en el que creí ver a Gaby no se porque sentí esa sensación de terror, pero la deseché cuando no la vi, por lo que creí que fue una sombra o mi imaginación. Las pruebas estuvieron fantásticas, fue genial, creo que seré aceptada.

Cuando me aseguré de que no me veía nadie, destrocé mis ropas y me transforme en cuervo, levanté el vuelo y entonces me dirigí a la sala en donde estaba Harry, quise saber su reacción al enterarse de mi supuesta mascota.

Asi que me posé en la cama y esperé a que entrara, para mi sorpresa, quien lo hizo fue Gaby, se veía rara, y no pude dejar de notar que sus ojos eran verde limón, cuando eran verde esmeralda.

-que tenemos aquí?-me dijo, tomándome en su mano.

-_quien eres?, que pasa?-pensé con angustia._

-debe ser el cuervo de Lily, a lo mejor espera a Harry, lo dejare aquí-poniéndome en la perchera.

Acto seguido entró Harry y todo el tiempo que estuvo con el me di cuenta de que se portaba cortante con el y lo trataba mal, muy curioso. Me empecé a desesperar, por lo que levanté el vuelo y me fui a ver a Severus, tal vez me diga que pasa.

(POV de Harry)

-estas bien?-le pregunté, con miedo.

-si, porque no, no soy delicada-me respondió, furiosa.

Ahora si que me empezaba a asustar, la verdad es que desde que llegué y nos pusimos a estudiar se ha portado mal conmigo y ha sido grosera, no es normal en ella, la verdad, traté de que me dijera algo, pero me empujó y no me dijo nada, solo me pasó el libro de pociones.

Me preocupé, pero no le di caso al asunto y entonces fue que noté que se puso rara, como a conversar con alguien, de alguna forma supe que era pársel, y como se que ella no habla pársel inmediatamente la confronté., sabiendo ahora que algo estaba mal.

-¿que te pasa?-quitándole el libro de las manos.

-¿como que que me pasa?-me dijo, irritada.

-¡esta no eres tu!, ¿¡Qué te ha pasado?!-sacando mi varita.

-¡eso es algo que jamás sabrás Potter!-sacando la suya también.

En ese momento murmuró un hechizo que me cegó y causó que me diera un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, me desmayé en el acto.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV general)

Lily, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, volando lo más veloz que pudo, cuando pasaba por la enfermería, alcanzó a oir un pedazo de conversación:

-la envenenaron, cierto?

-si, quien sabe quien fue, Ilse esta débil

-debemos advertirle a Lily y a Snape, ellos sabrán

-que hay de Lina?

-si, ella su hermana y Nathan igual, cuídate de Tomas

-¿pero quien enviará la carta?.

Al escuchar que Ilse había sido envenenada, inmediatamente se metió a la enfermería y se posó sobre la cama para verla, estaba muy mal: pálida, cabello casi sin color y temblaba un poco, reconoció la planta de inmediato, era la venus magnis mortalis, una planta que te mataba lentamente en 2 meses.

Se echó a llorar suavemente, sin creer que esto tenía que ver con la actitud rara de Gaby, lo cual era malo, en ese momento escuchó como se abría la puerta y Macgonagall y Amapola entraban con la medicina para retrasar el veneno.

Cuando la vieron, se sorprendieron, pero como necesitaban enviar con urgencia la carta, simplemente le pidieron que se acercara y le amarraron la carta a la pata.

-dale esta carta a Severus, quieres cuervo?-le preguntó Amapola

-_claro que si, esto me trae mala espina-le contestó Lily, triste y furiosa._

-anda pues, no tardes-esta vez fue Macgonagall.

Entendiendo la urgencia del mensaje, se fue rápidamente a las mazmorras, sin darse cuenta de que Gaby la miraba con mirada satisfecha y se dirigía a ver a Tomás y a Voldemort.

Entró sin prisas ya, a la mazmorra, buscando a snape con la mirada, lo vio sentado en el sillón, leyendo un libro, sin ruido, voló hasta posarse a su lado y entonces, le depositó la carta en el regazo, haciendo que se sobresaltara bruscamente y tirara el libro al suelo.

-cuervo, que haces aquí?-mirando a Lily en su hombro.

-bueno, mejor será leer la carta-abriéndola y volviéndose a sentar.

_Severus:_

_ilse fue envenenada con la venus magnis mortalis, solo tiene 2 meses de vida, Gaby se ha estado portando muy extraño, necesito que me ayudes a saber, creo que Harry puede saber que es lo que esta pasando, debemos ir a por Lina, su hermana y Nathan también, esto les incumbe, algo raro esta pasando, me da miedo, pero necesito que guardes un secreto mío de acuerdo?._

_Tanto Gaby, como Ilse y yo, somos animagas, Gaby puede leer los pensamientos y se transforma en un águila real, Ilse ni idea, jamás me lo dice y yo soy, pues, um, un cuervo, de echo yo te traje la carta, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero si el señor oscuro indagaba en tu mente lo iba a saber, pero creo que merece que mi novio sepa lo que soy realmente._

_atte. Lily overland_

_P.D. no traigo ropa, me vuelves a prestar?_

Justamente cuando terminó de leer la carta, el cuervo soltó un graznido lastimoso, Snape, lo calmó con un roce de su mano en sus plumas de la cabeza, en ese momento entró Harry por la puerta, siendo seguido de Lina, Phoebe y Nathan, los cuales se veían temerosos y Lina algo hastiada.

Inmediatamente se dio a notar que habían recibido una especie de mensaje en una pluma de cuervo negro, Snape solo le dio un vistazo divertido a Lily, quien lo miro un largo tiempo, antes de dirigirse a ellos y pedirle a Harry que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-entonces ella esta poseída?-preguntó Phoebe, una vez que escuchó el relato.

-esa es mi suposición-le dijo Harry, aun lastimado por el golpe.

-no me lo creo, ni siquiera ella se merece esto-dijo Lina, hablando por primera vez en ese día.

-que proponen entonces?-les preguntó Snape, acariciando al cuervo.

-que busquemos en sus cosas y la sigamos-dijeron Lina y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, seguido de un murmullo leve, entonces Lina se dirigió a ver al señor tenebroso, mientras que Nathan salía a investigar en la biblioteca y Phoebe a ver sus cosas, ya que se sabía la contraseña.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Thomas estaba viendo todo desde una pantalla, sonrió, pensando en que el plan había salido perfecto, le comentó todo a Voldemort, quien le dijo que llamara a Gaby y a Lina, por lo mientras.

Legaron con minutos de diferencia, Lina a su pesar, no pudo evitar notar el que le brillaban los ojos a Gaby y la llamaban a ella como Aleena, eso si era raro. Al entrar en la sala, ¨Gaby¨ se arrodilló y le dijo que había cumplido con la misión y que el plan estaba siendo cumplido al pie de la letra.

-excelente Aleena, vas bien-la felicito Voldemort

-graciasss mi ssseñor-hablando raro Aleena se presentó.

-pero falta que Dakota se presente con ellos y Potter y sus amigos te sigan hasta mi-le dijo al oído.

-desscuide, lo consseguiré mi sseñor-hincándose frente a el.

Le indicó que podía salir, mientras que a Lina le indicó que debía tratar de hablar con Harry y llevarlo hasta el, además de sacar del camino a Lily y a Severus, ya que descubrió que aunque eran fieles a el, al parecer, no quería matarlos por entrometerse en donde no debían.

Le dijo que debía ser muy cautelosa y evitar preguntas de su parte y no dejar que la siguieran o la interrogaran, que debía dejar que pensaran que ella era de ellos y luego, con la luna llena, traicionarlos frente a sus narices.

-por supuesto mi señor-inclinándose respetuosamente.

-no me falles Lina, o podría matarte-le advirtió peligrosamente calmado.

-como ordene mi señor-yéndose de vuelta al castillo.

Mientras la veía marcharse, le indicó a Nagini que estuviera cerca de Lily y la vigilara de cerca, pero sin hablar con ella o dejarse ver por ella por ningún motivo y bajo ningún motivo. Mientras se iba, pensaba en su plan y en lo bien que estaba resultando.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry se levantó del sofá y caminó por la mazmorra por horas, Snape, harto de verlo asi, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, todavía con Lily en su hombro, la depositó en la cama, en el borde, y luego sacó unas ropas que sabía le quedarían, pero primero se quitó las suyas.

Lily, en su forma de cuervo, no podía dejar de verlo, ya que le parecía atractivo a simple vista, cuando se terminó de quitar todas sus ropas, se dio la vuelta, viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro y se transformó en un cuervo macho como ella.

-_asi que eres un cuervo, eh?-mirándola, divertido._

_-si, asi es, tu igual, es genial!-graznando feliz._

_-que sucederá con Gaby?-le preguntó snape, preocupado._

_-no lo se, la seguiremos, pero llamé a Dakota, ya viene-acercándose a el._

En ese momento, se acercaron y se acicalaron con sus picos, luego se transformaron de nuevo, y Snape se vistió primero, luego se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad a Lily, quien estaba sonrojada por esa situación, pero se repuso y se vistió.

Al darse la vuelta, Snape se quedó con la boca abierta: vestía unos jeans grises, camiseta blanca y su muñequera negra, su cabello colgaba hasta su cintura y traía una capa negra sobre sus hombros. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que entraba Harry y les indicaba que Dakota acababa de llegar, asi como las hermanas y Nathan.

-¿que ocurre Snape?-le preguntó Dakota, bastante preocupada.

-Gaby ha sido poseída e Ilse envenenada-le dijo Lily rápidamente

-ya veo, que han echo ustedes?-volteándose a sus dos hijas a Nathan y a Harry.

-yo fui a su cuarto y encontré una nota-entregándosela a Harry y luego a Dakota.

-yo investigué y nada-dijeron Nathan y Harry

-yo fui a ver al señor tenebroso-le dijo Lina, sin ver a Harry.

Inmediatamente le dijeron todo a Dakota, quien solamente asintió y le dijo a Lily sobre el aparato, que ya lo había quitado, después se dirigieron a los jardines, en donde recolectaron varios ingredientes para la poción de Ilse y luego escucharon cuando Harry les dijo que la oyó hablando pársel, asi que Lily quiso ir a verla, pero Snape se lo impidió.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la mirada de Nagini, ni de las miradas de odio de Tomas y Aleena en el cuerpo de Gaby.

continuará...


	12. Chapter 12: ataque, muerte y algo más

**el doceavo capítulo, uf, es una sorpresa que me este llevando mucho, pero espero que les este gustando, planee algo inesperado, como una sorpresa inesperada a Lily, les daré una pista empieza con ¨em¨ y termina con ¨azo¨, ya lo adivinaron?**

**Para Ilse, descuiden, estará bien, no me vallas a matar Gaby, eh?, bueno, como les decía seguiré haciendo la historia, la sorpresa será en el capítulo no se que, me debo de acomodar.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 12: ataque y muerte**

(POV general)

Ya llevaban 18 días investigando y siguiéndole la pista a Aleena, pero tal parece que no se los iba a poner tan fácil ya que los esquivaba y cuando aparecía solo era por unos minutos. Lily estaba al borde de la desesperación, ya que ambas amigas estaban en peligro y todo por su culpa, no directamente, pero lo estaban.

Aleena, mientras tanto, se encontraba en la casa de los Ryddle, con Voldemort y Tomas, quien decidió ir a investigar a Lily, para saber que es lo que iban a hacer ella y sus amigos con tal de detenerlos, le daba curiosidad y asco.

-siento que no estamos haciendo nada-le dijo Lily a Severus, abatida.

-claro que si, es que ellos nos lo complican-abrazándola y consolándola.

-pero ni siquiera se si serán las mismas y...- trató de decir, pero snape la cortó con un beso.

Ambos se entregaron al beso, sintiendo como la lujuria se apoderaba de ellos, por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo, snape tomó a Lily de la cintura, haciendo que ella envolviera las piernas en su cintura, y la llevara a su habitación.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dakota, mientras tanto, les ayudaba a sus hijas a buscar y a llevarse bien, ya habían decidido que sería la maestra suplente de defensa en lo que quedaba del año. Phoebe estaba contenta, pero Lina no tanto, ya que no sabía que pensaba su madre de ella con su ruptura.

Harry estaba muy preocupado por Gaby, por eso ni se dio cuenta de cuando Lina se sentó a su lado y le quiso hablar, con algo de pena.

-¡ay Lina me asustaste!-le dijo, sobresaltándose.

-lo siento, esque quisiera hablar contigo Harry-le dijo, evitando mirarlo.

-adelante-le dijo Harry, algo desconfiado.

Por lo que, aun apenada, procedió a contarle todo lo que no había podido, lo que pasó cuando volvió y que en realidad no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, le pidió disculpas por ser tan mala con Gaby y con el mismo y le deseo felicidad a su lado.

Harry se lo agradeció, y luego le dio un abrazo, para después transformarse en pantera negra(cambió al dejar de ser el novio de Lina) y se fue a dar un paseo al bosque, Lina se sentó al lado de su madre y se puso a elaborar una estrategia.

Mientras Nathan y Phoebe probaban hechizos de defensa y ataque para la batalla que sabían que se avecinaba sin que pudieran evitarlo.

Dakota, dándose cuenta de que Lily y Snape tardaban mucho, les dijo que iba a buscarlos y salió por el hueco del retrato, con su varita por si las dudas. Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien y que no se tardaran más tiempo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Snape y Lily por el contrario, estaban muy felices, Lily se despertó, sintiendo a snape a su lado, y sonrió al recordar los eventos anteriores, de los cuales lo disfrutó mucho y más ahora que ya no era virgen, para ser su primera vez, fue algo sensacional.

Snape se movió a su lado, más no se despertó, por lo que Lily, admirándolo dormido, solamente se levantó de la cama al escuchar que tocaban, y se puso una bata, que fue lo primero que encontró, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que era Dakota, cuando ella esperaba a Lina o a Harry a lo mucho.

-hola Dakota, que puedo hacer por ti?-le dijo Lily, aun medio dormida.

-quería saber en donde estabas te tardaste mucho-mirándola significativamente.

-ah, esque, um, me entretuve-sonrojándose al máximo.

-aja!, ya lo sabía, te acostaste con Snape!-sonriendo triunfante.

-te molesta?-le preguntó, temerosa Lily.

-no, al contrario, ya era hora de que se enamorara de nuevo-le dijo, abrazándola.

Como sintió curiosidad, Dakota le habló de la madre de Harry, que antes de estar con James, estuvo con Snape, pero rompieron por una pelea y se fue con James, que Snape jamás se lo perdonó y que vivió con la culpa y la negación por mucho tiempo.

Lily se sorprendió, pero se alegró al saber que al menos sus sentimientos por ella eran sinceros, y no un producto de querer reemplazar a Lily Overland con Lily Evans/Potter.

Dakota le recordó que iban a investigar sobre Tomas y Aleena, por lo que Lily, presurosa, se fue a la habitación a despertar a snape y a cambiarse, todavía con un sonrojo en su cara y abriendo la puerta para meterse y cerrarla con llave para que no la interrumpiera y pudiera hacerlo en paz, la verdad es que debía hablar con Dumbledore antes de todo.

(POV de Snape)

Me desperté un poco cuando escuché que se abría la puerta y oi las voces de Dakota y de Lily, mi hermosa Lily, es increíble lo que hicimos anoche, aun el recuerdo hace que me sienta inmensamente feliz y que me den ganas de sonreír todo el día.

Luego de unos momentos entró Lily a la habitación, traía puesta mi bata, se veía bien con ella, no puedo negarlo, al verme despierto, pero aun en la cama, simplemente me dijo mientras buscaba ropa, de espaldas a mi.

-vístete, llegó Dakota y al parecer Dumbledore quiere vernos-sacando ropa y aventándola

-como usted ordene mi lady-levantándome y robándole un beso.

-gracioso, ten esto-dándome unos pantalones, camisa y capa.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, sin poder evitar mirarla mientras ella se vestía y se notaba que tenía una marca de mordida en su cuello, bastante visible, al ver que la estaba observando se sonrojó pero sonrió antes de terminar de cambiarse.

Salimos para encontrarnos a Dakota sentada y leyendo un libro de mi biblioteca, al vernos entrar se levantó y dejó el libro, se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo que Dumbledore quería vernos de inmediato, al parecer alguien quería vernos, al igual que a sus dos hijas, Nathan y Harry, curioso.

Salimos y luego de que llegamos al despacho y entramos, me sorprendí al ver que ellos ya habían llegado, una persona estaba hablando con Dumbledore, bueno, dos, Dakota y Lily se tensaron y solo pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de mis padres.

Al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, se calló, por lo que se dieron la vuelta y nos vieron, mi madre sonrió, mientras que mi padre simplemente nos miraba con enojo y se sentaba.

-¿que es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Phoebe, con timidez.

-tu no te metas niña-le contesto Tobías, mi padre.

-a mi hija no le hablas asi Tobías-amenazándolo con la varita le dijo Dakota.

Dumbledore los calló a ambos con un ademán y nos dijo que Tomas trataba de ponernos en su contra y que quería que fuera Lily a verlo, cuando pregunté la razón de que ellos estuvieran allí, mi madre me dijo que Tobías quería que esta relación terminara y que la dejara luchar por su cuenta, como si le fuera a hacer caso.

-eso no será posible padre-le dije fríamente

-ni siquiera te merece, parece una puta con esa marca en el cuello-señalándola con la varita.

-¡no te atrevas a insultarla!-le grité, sorprendiendo a todos.

Noté como Harry se tensaba, al igual que los demás, pero igual querían enseñarle una lección, asi que no me sorprendió cuando Lina abrió la boca y le contestó.

-ella es la indicada le guste o no-furiosa

-es la mejor pareja para Snape-dijeron Nathan y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-no hay nadie como ella-terminó Phoebe.

-!y jamás lo voy a dejar, nada me hará cambiar, seremos una familia, es usted una vergüenza, no merece ser Severus su hijo!-terminó Lily, apuntándolo con la varita.

Tobías hizo amago de estrangularla, pero yo lo aparté de ella y mi madre, con su varita, lo sacó de allí y lo transportó a quien sabe donde, Dumbledore le agradeció y le pidió disculpas, ella solo sonrió y dijo que presentaría el divorcio en cuanto pudiera.

Lina y Phoebe le ofrecieron quedarse con su madre mientras tanto, a lo que les agradeció, le dio un abrazo a Dakota y a Lily, mientras pedía disculpas y les dedicaba unas palabras que, debo decir, me hicieron sentirme orgulloso de mi madre y merecedor de llevar el apellido Prince.

-les deseo lo mejor-les dijo a Phoebe y a Nathan.

-que seas feliz con Gaby y derroten al mal-dándole un abrazo a Harry.

-que tomes la decisión correcta-apoyando a Lina.

-que seas buena madre y abuela-abrazando a Dakota.

-cuida a mi hijo y los bendigo-dándole un beso en la mejilla-Amaltea.

Luego me despedí de ella con algunas lagrimas que sequé inmediatamente, y entonces salió, por lo que Dumbledore nos dijo el otro motivo por el cual nos había llamado a todos, ya era hora de que tratáramos de eliminar a Gray y salvar a Gaby de Aleena, según nos dijeron.

Por lo que les encargó a Dakota, Lina y Harry ir por Gaby, mientras Phoebe y Nathan veían la cura para Esquivel y Lily iba por Gray, temeroso por su vida, me ofrecí a ir con ella, pero como cuervo, de esa forma parecería que era la mascota de Lily.

Dumbledore aceptó y de esa forma nos dirigimos por caminos separados, Dakota, Lina y Harry se fueron a la casa de los Ryddle y Lily y yo por el bosque.

Al llegar a la parte más oscura del bosque me transformé en cuervo y me posé en su hombro, mientras ella tomaba su escoba y se iba volando hasta Godric's Hollow, donde Tomas nos esperaba, como era un viaje largo, me puse a volar a su lado, hasta que llegamos y desmontó para después esconder su escoba( una nimbus 3000) y yo me posé de nuevo en su hombro mientras ella se dirigía a paso seguro, al cementerio.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Llegaron veloces, a la casa de los Ryddle, donde Lina se puso su capa y su máscara y fingió que los había capturado y entraban en la casa, Dakota iba con el cabello, ya no tan grasiento, amarrado en una trenza, y con la varita oculta, pero Harry iba con un hechizo desilusionador.

Iba muy nerviosa, pero eso era por que no sabía si estaba allí o había salido a matar más muggles, eso era típico de Voldemort, además de recabar información con Nagini, como deseaba matarla, pero debía contenerse.

Por suerte se dio cuenta de que no estaba, más eso solamente significaba que estaban solos y no podían pedir ayuda si algo salía mal, asi que sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para cualquier señal de Nagini o de Aleena.

-estén atentos todos-les advirtió Dakota.

-de acuerdo madre-le respondió Lina.

Justo en ese momento salió de una puerta Gaby, o sea Aleena, pero estaba diferente: ya no tenía lentes, usaba guantes de cuero y vestía unos pantalones verdes con playera roja, en su mano llevaba la varita y la enarbolaba con furia.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en pose defensiva, cuidando que no se les escapara nada, inmediatamente les empezó a lanzar hechizos destructivos y del tipo de: ¡desmaius!, ¡cruciatus!, incarcello! mientras trataba de acorralarlos.

Por su parte los tres no se quedaban atrás y también le lanzaban ataques sin pensar en a quien realmente se los estaban lanzando, ya que si lo hacían podían perder frente a ella.

-Aleena porque haces esto?!-preguntó Harry frente a ella.

-poder y respeto!-le respondió, tratando de darle a Lina

-podemos ayudarte, si estas con el solo harás que te maten!-le gritó Harry

-eso es cierto?-empezando a llorar

En ese momento Dakota se distrajo haciendo que Aleena, sin querer, le diera en el brazo con un hechizo cortante, causando que cayera al suelo gimiendo de dolor, mientras Lina se quitaba la máscara y la capa y se ponía al lado de Harry y entre ambos trataban de devolver a Gaby a la normalidad y que Aleena tuviera un cuerpo normal.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lily)

Al llegar al cementerio, con Severus en mi hombro, sentí como alguien rondaba cerca de mi, asi que me puse la máscara y la capa, al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi varita y aseguraba el perímetro, creerán que estoy loca, pero es necesario.

Por lo que me acerqué hasta la lápida de los padres de Harry, en donde leí el epitafio donde indicaba la fecha tanto de nacimiento como de muerte, de Lily Potter. Me arrodillé a su lado y le puse unas flores, mientras pensaba en lo bella que debió haber sido y que me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Justo en ese momento sentí que Tomas estaba atrás de mi, asi que me di la vuelta, sintiendo como Severus me clavaba sus garras en el hombro, y, efectivamente, si era Tomas, solo que esta vez traía la máscara y su varita en mano.

-valla, valla Overland, que tenemos aquí?, visitando a la sangre sucia?-mirándome con burla

-no la llames asi!, maldito bastardo!-apuntándolo con mi varita.

¿o que?-apuntándome con la suya.

No le conteste, simplemente, con Severus a mi lado, le lancé el primer hechizo, pero el logró protegerse con un escudo, y me lanzó otro hechizo, el cual esquivé también, para mi suerte y mala de la suya.

Traté de darle, pero parecía que no le apuntaba bien o que simplemente no le echaba ningún hechizo, era frustrante y Severus se estaba enojando también, por lo que seguí echándole más y más hechizos, a ver si asi se rendía, pero tal parece que solo le daba más risa y ganas de continuar con tal de hacerme enojar y equivocarme.

Más no pillé su trampa y seguí dándole más y más hechizos, jamás rindiéndome y tratando de buscar un punto débil, algo casi imposible, ya que se cubría muy bien, conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que me iba cansando más y más, asi que procuré no despistarme y prestarle más atención para que no lo notara.

-¿que ocurre, te da miedo matarme?-me preguntó, burlón.

-no, claro que no, es solo que no lo vales-lanzándole un incarcello

-como no, eres una cobarde, eso eres-lanzándome un crucio.

Severus, a mi lado, se enojó mucho con esa última frase, por lo que, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, se soltó de mi hombro y se abalanzó sobre Tomas, hiriéndole los ojos con su pico.

Agradecí la distracción, asi que mientras el se debatía tratando de quitárselo de encima y gemía de dolor, yo me posicioné frente a el, y, sintiendo una seguridad que no había sentido en, años, en realidad, grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-apuntándole al corazón.

El rayo de luz verde le dio de lleno en el corazón, Severus se volvió aponer en mi hombro, mientras Tomas Gray, el mortífago más joven al servicio y lealtad máxima, moría frente a mi.

Enterré el cadáver allí, y luego quise ir un rato a la casa de los Potter, al llegar me sorprendí cuando vi que la mitad de ella estaba destruida, tenía anotaciones para Harry, todas de animo, Severus soltó un quejido lastimoso y yo le acaricié las plumas.

Pasamos un rato mirando la casa, pero después vimos que se hacía tarde, asi que, para ahorrar tiempo, tomé la escoba de donde la dejé y luego, tras darle mis condolencias a Severus por Lily(Potter, no yo) nos fuimos volando, ignorando el dolor en mi marca y el dolor que sentían tanto Gaby, como Harry, como Lina y Dakota.

-están en problemas, vamos con ellos-le dije al cuervo

Asi que apresuré el vuelo, y a llegar a la mansión de los Ryddle, en donde al llegar vi como se lanzaban hechizos y como Aleena perdía fuerza, en ese momento, vi mi oportunidad, asi que Severus cambió a forma humana y se puso sus ropas, para luego, con varita en mano, entrar juntos a la casa.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Lina)

Ya casi estábamos a punto de descubrir la manera de poder separarlas y de crear un cuerpo para Aleena, pero no el que tenía de serpiente, sino uno de humana, para que pudiera cobrar venganza contra el traidor del señor oscuro que la engaño, sentí arder mi marca, pero no le di importancia.

En el momento en que mi madre cayó al suelo, herida, y Harry le lanzó un hechizo para atraparla y amarrarla, entraron Lily y Snape, alegría, en el momento oportuno, a decir verdad.

Lily se adelantó con paso seguro, y curó a mi madre con un hechizo, mientras tomaba su dolor y lo convertía en fuerza. Snape se puso al lado de Harry, quien asintió al verlo llegar y luego de que mi madre se paró, estuvimos de acuerdo en que entre Harry y Lily, le devolverían a Gaby su cuerpo.

Se colocaron en frente de ella, Harry murmuró en pársel, mientras que Lily lo hacía normal para que le entendiéramos, empezó a temblar y a dibujarse una forma de serpiente, la cual, aun transparente, o sea, etérea, se alzó del cuero de Gaby, la cual, al no ser ya sujetada, cayó en brazos de Harry, quien la acomodó en su regazo.

-isatare casatare ua sabaca, isatare casatare...-murmuraba Lily, mirando a Aleena

-cuanto más Lily?-le preguntaron Harry y Snape.

Más no les respondió, y en su lugar pude ver como la forma de serpiente cambiaba hasta ser de una persona, una joven con cabello largo, color negro con rayos verdes, piel pálida, delgada, ojos color verde limón y como ropa un vestido verde esmeralda.

Poco a poco empezó a materializarse, pude ver que Lily estaba respirando pesadamente, pero aun asi estaba esforzándose, se volvió del todo tocable, y entonces la depositó en el regazo mío, la sentí caliente, pero algo débil, y entonces vi que Lily, ya débil, se desmayaba, pero Snape la tomaba a tiempo y la despertaba con un hechizo y la acunaba en su regazo.

Mi madre decidió tomar trasladores, asi que entre ella y yo llevamos a Aleena, Harry a Gaby y Snape con Lily, los tomamos, y nos desaparecimos, al mismo tiempo que sentíamos Lily, Snape y yo el dolor en la marca tenebrosa y supimos que el señor tenebroso se había enterado ya.

-hay que ir a la enfermería!-me gritó Harry

-lo se!-le respondí, tratando de no vomitar.

Al aterrizar en el castillo solamente llegamos directos a la enfermería y le contamos todo a Dumbledore y a Amapola, además de Macgonagall, Phoebe y Nathan, quienes estaban impresionados con el logro de Lily, quien sonreía débilmente mientras colocaba a Aleena en una cama, mientras Harry ponía a Gaby en otra.

Ya eran 3 los enfermos: Ilse, Gaby y Aleena, pero al menos logramos una pequeña victoria, que es algo, a lo menos.

Entonces, de manera sorpresiva, Amapola, o la enfermera, tomó a Lily del brazo y la hizo pasar por muchas pruebas, para nuestro desconcierto, ella no sabía nada, pero yo, al ser licántropa, como Phoebe, pude recoger un aroma diferente en ella, casi como si estuviera...

-felicidades Lily, estas embarazada-le dijo, sonriente.

Casi en ese momento pude oir como Snape se desmayaba a mi lado y los demás se abalanzaban sobre ella para felicitarla, aun en estado sorpresivo.

continuará...

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿se lo esperaban?


	13. Chapter 13: ¡saquenme de aquí!

**Este es el 13 capítulo que subo, espero que te este gustando la historia Gaby, la hice para ti con mucha dedicación, la razón por la cual es que Lily está embarazada de 4 meses te la explicaré en este capítulo, habrá un enfrentamiento, un viaje de sueños y...**

**bueno, ya lo sabrás mas tarde, mejor ya no te adelanto nada y dejo que lo leas y lo descubras, más drama, acción, tragedia y romance en esta historia!, nota: negritas es el inconsciente de Gaby.**

**Disfrútalo!**

**Capítulo 13: ¡sáquenme de aquí!**

(POV general)

-¡¿que?!

-es enserio?

-felicidades!

-es maravilloso Lily!

Fueron las primeras exclamaciones de todos cuando se enteraron de las noticias, Lily no podía estar más emocionada y feliz, su sueño de ser madre se había cumplido y con la persona que más amaba: Severus Snape, era perfecto, al menos para ella.

Phoebe y Nathan se sentaron a su lado y Phoebe prometió ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta, al igual que su novio Nathan, ellos luego de una plática se fueron a la biblioteca, a investigar acerca de los embarazos entre personas que eran animagas.

-yo se porque estas de 4 meses Lily-le dijo la sanadora

-enserio?-temerosa le respondió

Por lo que procedió a explicarles la razón, y era debido a que ambos, tanto Severus como Lily, eran animagos y eso afectó el proceso, haciéndolo más acelerado, aunque el bebé, ya fuera niño o niña, se desarrollaría de igual manera.

Al escuchar esto Lily soltó un suspiro de alivio, Dakota le ofreció darlo en adopción, pero ella se negó rotundamente, quería ser madre y nadie le quitaría eso, asi que simplemente se disculpó y salió de allí, alegando que necesitaba ir a comprobar la casa de los gritos para esa noche, ya que era luna llena.

Lina quiso ir con ella, más no pudo convencer a Harry de que fuera con ella, asi que simplemente le dio un abrazo confortante y salió de allí, en busca de su madre, hermana y cuñado.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio que había estado conteniendo y se sentó en la silla al lado de Gaby, la cual estaba tan quieta como un cadáver. Lily, al verlo, se le partió el corazón, ya que Ilse estaba más pálida y Gaby parecía como muerta.

Harry en determinado momento se quedó dormido, por lo que se encargó de acomodarlo en la cama al lado de Gaby, luego se sentó en donde estaba Snape y se dedicó a pensar y a observar su vientre, ahora claramente abultado, pensando en el hijo que ahora llevaba y el que ahora debía proteger de Tobías, Marcus, Larius y Voldemort.

-despierta Severus, vamos-sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

En eso sin querer lo tiró de la cama, causando que se despertara en el acto.

-¡ay!, ¿Qué sucedió?-levantándose, adolorido.

-lo siento, no despertabas-ayudándole a pararse, despacio.

-fue real lo del embarazo?-con cierto anhelo y temor.

-si, lo fue-tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su vientre.

En el mismo momento en el que puso su mano sobre su vientre, sintió como algo dentro de ella se movía, lo mismo que Severus, quien sonrió y acarició su vientre abultado, consiguiendo que Lily se sonrojara y sonriera también.

Como Harry se había dormido decidieron salir sin hacer ruido, cuidando que no los vieran los padres de Snape, ya que se suponía que los iban a visitar ese día.

Lily iba fijándose en como Phoebe y Lina, al caer la noche, se transformaban en licántropas y se iban al Bosque, siendo seguidas por Nathan, en su forma de un perro negro, como Sirius Black, el antiguo padrino de Harry, quien estaba muerto desde hacía 3 años. Lo más deprimente era que aun tenían que eliminar a Voldemort antes de que pudieran vivir sus vidas en paz.

De repente, Severus empujó suavemente a Lily y le dijo que no dijera nada, ella, algo asustada le obedeció, luego escuchó que Severus discutía con su padre y le decía que jamás le entregarían a su hijo y que ya se podía largar.

Tobías no se quedó contento con la negativa e intentó saber que es lo que estaba ocultando, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Lily salió de su escondite y le lanzó un cruciatus para después amenazarlo con la varita. Como estaba llamando mucho la atención y empezaban a llegar los demás se fue, no sin antes advertirle que su hijo sería de el.

-¿que paso?, oímos gritos-le dijo Lina, preocupada.

-N-nada, solo un malentendido-le dijo Lily, evitando verla.

-pero...-trató de decirle Lina, pero Snape y Dakota la cortaron.

-ahora no Angelina, ve a cuidar a tu hermana-dirigiéndole una mirada cortante.

-pero se sabe cuidar sola!-protestó mientras se iba.

Como aun le resonaba en la cabeza lo de Gaby que le dijo Tobías, decidió intentar algo, asi que se zafó de Snape y Dakota alegando que tenía que ver a Gaby, lo cual no era mentira, y se fue corriendo, hasta llegar a la enfermería, allí, se postró en la cama donde se encontraba y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo, el cual la transportó hasta el inconsciente de Gaby.

**-¿Hola?-preguntó Lily con nerviosismo.**

**-tardaste mucho, cuervo-le respondió a sus espaldas Gaby.**

**Inmediatamente volteó a verla, estaba diferente: el cabello más largo, sin sus gafas y con sus guantes de cuero, además de la ropa de la enfermería.**

**Al verla se abalanzó sobre ella y le dijo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y que llevaba 3 semanas en coma y que estaban preocupados por ella, en especial Harry y que Ilse fue envenenada y tenía el tiempo contado para solamente unos meses.**

**Gaby se alegró por ella al saber que iba a ser madre, y la felicitó, pero se preocupó al saber lo de Tobías y se alegró al saber que la que la poseyó estaba de su lado, al menos estaban avanzando en algo, que ya era algo.**

**-debes tener cuidado, Tobías hablaba en serio-le advirtió Gaby**

**-¿que debo hacer?-le preguntó, asustada**

**-no salir de las mazmorras hasta que el bebé nazca y sea seguro-le contestó Gaby.**

**-segura?-con expresión hastiada**

**-si, cuervo, es por el bien de ambos-mirando su vientre**

**Luego se dedicaron a dar un paseo por el lugar, y Gaby le dijo que no podía despertar debido a que su magia estaba muy débil y bloqueada, pero conque ella halla entrado desbloqueo su magia y le dio fortaleza para despertar.**

**-como esta Snape?-con curiosidad**

**-bien, emocionado-le contestó Lily, ahora feliz**

**-es bueno Lily. pero debemos despertar-le dijo Gaby, con preocupación.**

**-de acuerdo, pero charlemos algo más-rogándole con la mirada.**

**-de acuerdo-se rindió Águila, con un suspiro.**

**Hablaron un poco más, antes de que Gaby decidiera que ya era hora de que ambas, las tres despertaran, con sorpresa ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada de una niña, lo cual la emocionó al máximo.**

**-repite conmigo: reversus magnum anima mágica!**

**-reversus magnum anima mágica!**

**En ese instante sintió como se precipitaba al vacío y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba como una voz le hablaba al mismo tiempo que la acunaba en brazos...**

-¡Lily!, ¡Lily!, ¡despierta!-susurraba Snape, asustado.

-¡Gaby se mueve!-exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

Justo en ese momento, como si se pusieran de acuerdo, tanto Gaby como Lily abrieron los ojos, unos de color ébano, y otros de color verde esmeralda. Gaby se incorporó con sorpresa y abrazó a Harry mientras lo besaba en la boca, ante la sorpresa del director, Amapola, Lina, Phoebe, Nathan y Dakota.

Lily igual despertó y se abalanzó sobre Snape, quien para no dejarla caer se dejó caer el sobre su espalda y la besó largamente. Todos se pusieron a aplaudirle a Lily, incluida Aleena y Gaby, quien estaba en brazos de Harry y le daba las gracias a Lily por traerla de vuelta.

Ella les agradeció de vuelta y luego se dirigió a la cama de Ilse, donde, ante las miradas de todos, le administraba una poción que causó que volviera a la normalidad y solo estuviera en estado de recuperación.

Nuevamente le agradecieron y luego Snape, junto con Harry, llevaron a ambas amigas a las mazmorras, donde las acostaron y las hicieron dar un gran reposo en lo que ellos hablaban con el director sobre lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

(POV de Gaby)

Apenas ellos salieron de la mazmorra, me di la vuelta y me miré en el espejo, ya no traía gafas y mi cabello era más largo, estaba feliz de haber despertado, asi que me regresé a la cama con Lily y la abracé, sintiendo que el bebé en su interior ,e daba una patada y me saludaba.

-cuervo, estas gorda!-me reí de ella

-lo se, será peor más tarde-me advirtió con una sonrisa.

Bromeamos durante más tiempo, luego me dirigí a las cocinas rápido a traernos comida, nos la acabamos en menos de una hora, hasta yo tuve que ir por más porque llevaba semanas en coma.

Al llegar a las mazmorras de repente sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me aplastaba contra la pared, creí que era Snape, pero al ver que tenía el cabello ribeteado de gris, me di cuenta de que ese hombre era su padre.

Traté de zafarme, pero fue imposible, era más fuerte que yo, a su lado estaba un joven como Snape, ese debía ser Larius, creo. Inmediatamente me empezó a decir de cosas mientras Larius revisaba que no fuéramos oídos por nadie.

-debes ser Gaby, eres preciosa-me dijo mientras me recorría con las manos.

-será un gran premio para Marcus y yo-dijo Larius burlón.

-debiste quedarte en coma niñita-me dijo, furioso.

Justo cuando creí que me iba a violar allí mismo, de repente un rayo de luz verde salió disparado y le dio a Larius, matándolo en ese momento, me soltó al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo y se lo lanzaba a la figura encapuchada que apareció.

Yo, viendo mi oportunidad, me escabullí de allí y me puse detrás de ella, ya que mi varita la tenía Harry, aun.

Le dio de lleno en el pecho con un hechizo silenciador mientras lo amarraba y lo ataba al suelo, alcancé a escuchar que lo llamaba Tobías, y fue asi que encajé el rompecabezas: Severus Tobías Snape, Tobías Snape, era el padre de Snape!.

-aléjate de Gaby Tobías maldito!-apuntándolo al pecho.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Harry, Dakota y Snape, además de Aleena y Dumbledore, quien se llevó a Tobías y lo expulsó de la escuela, mientras yo corría a los brazos de Harry y la figura se revelaba como Lily, quien se veía preocupada por mi.

Me preguntaron que es lo que me pasó y les dije que me agarró y me quiso tocar, Harry me abrazó mientras me devolvía mi varita y Lily les explicaba que tuvo que matar a Larius, que solamente quedaban Marcus y el afuera del colegio.

Amaltea estaba destrozada, no podía creer que su propio esposo e hijo quisieran hacer algo asi, y yo la entendí perfectamente, al menos estábamos fuera de peligro, por ahora, pero lo estábamos.

Me fui con Dumbledore, para poder ponerme al corriente, mientras Lily se quedaba con Amaltea y Dakota, ADEMÁS DE snape, PARA planear lo que iban a hacer para que no nos hicieran daño, la verdad admiro mucho a mi amiga, ahora echa una mujer y futura madre.

(POV general)

Ya hechos los planes para que estuviera seguro el castillo, snape se fue con su madre a ver al director, mientras Aleena se acercaba a Lily, quien, abatida, se dirigió a la luna y empezó a cantar, acompañada de Aleena.

_Tonto el que no entienda,_

_cuenta una leyenda,_

_que una hembra gitana,_

_conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer,_

_llorando pedía, al llegar el día,_

_desposar un calé._

_¨Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena¨, _

_desde el cielo habló la luna llena,_

_¨Pero a cambio quiero,_

_el hijo primero que le engendres _

_a el¨, que quien su hijo inmola,_

_para no estar sola, poco le iba_

_a querer._

_Luna quiere ser madre,_

_y no encuentras querer que_

_te haga mujer, que pretendes_

_hacer con un niño de piel?_

_ahahaha, ahahaha,_

_hijo de la luna..._

Terminando de cantar simplemente Aleena, al recordar a su familia y el dolor que causó a una inocente niña, se echó a llorar, conociendo el sentimiento, Lily la estrechó en sus brazos y la consoló, sin fijarse en que unos lobos y un perro las veían con pena desde el bosque.

continuará...

estuvo algo corto, pero ya agregare más, ¿Qué les pareció?


	14. Chapter 14: ¿quien eres Aleena?

**Como te lo prometí, amiga del alma, aquí esta el 14 capítulo, espero y sea de tu agrado, trataré de hacerlo más explícito y de dar detalles y contar historias de los personajes, descuida, seguiré tus consejos**

**Espero que te guste, aquí ya habrán pasado 4 meses y Lily ya tendrá 8 meses y medio de embarazo, en los cuales no ha sido nada fácil.**

**Nota: cursiva: retrocesos, pensamientos y canciones**

**negrita: cartas.**

**normal: texto**

**Gaby: por cierto, a que hora nace la bebé?**

**yo: guau, de donde saliste?**

**Gaby: de la puerta, de donde más?, te tardas mucho, sabes?**

**yo: bueno, esque no soy bruja como tu**

**Gaby: pero escribe ya!(lanzándome un Levi corpus)**

**yo: ¡ay!, esta bien pero suéltame!**

**Gaby: de acuerdo, pero empieza ahorita(bajándome de un golpe)**

**yo: ahí va!(empezando a escribir)**

**Capítulo 14: ¿Quién eres Aleena?**

(POV general)

-¿como has estado cuervo?-le preguntó Gaby, curiosa, a Lily.

-algo cansada, pero bien-sentándose en el sillón, cerrando los ojos.

-no te duermas, aun falta por hablar!-zarandeándola con fuerza.

Lily, sabiendo que era mejor no discutir con Gaby, le hizo caso y simplemente se fue a las cocinas por un poco de chocolate y frutas para ambas, ya que desde hace varios meses tenía antojos de chocolate.

Gaby, sin saber porque, ya no era un águila, sino un león, cada vez que se transformaba, pero no le incomodaba, sino que le agradaba por alguna extraña razón. La verdad es que en esos 4 meses todo había estado extrañamente tranquilo, lo cual ponía tensos y nerviosos a todos.

Aleena desde el inicio del embarazo, se había puesto la tarea de vigilar a Lily todo el tiempo, ya que sabía, o más bien, sospechaba, que Nagini podía estar vigilando a la espera de dar alguna noticia de utilidad para Voldemort.

Mientras estaban hablando Lily y Gaby, decidió ir a dar un paseo y ver como estaban las cosas, la verdad es que tanto Lina como Phoebe, presentían que algo muy malo estaba por pasar, pero el punto era que no sabían nada, lo cual las ponía aun más tensas.

Nathan y Harry investigaban y aseguraban el perímetro, mientras Dakota y Snape revisaban algo que pudiera ser de utilidad para que no fuera lastimado el bebé.

-¿que haces Cohen?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Snape, quien la miraba con curiosidad y sospecha, se estremeció involuntariamente y le respondió, sintiendo algo de miedo.

-N-nada Snape solo viendo el paisaje-le mintió, sabiendo que sería inútil

-quien eres?-le soltó de repente.

-¿qué?-le preguntó, confusa por la pregunta-ah!, pues una ser, er, humana.

-sabes que no quise decir eso-le contestó Snape, serio

Sabiendo que era inútil el discutir y que era hora de revelarle su secreto al menos a alguien de confianza, siendo el, ahora esposo de Lily, necesitaba saberlo, justamente recordó cuando el y Lily se juraron amor eterno:

Flashback...

_Lily, se encontraba al pie del altar, vestida de blanco y con un vientre abultado, todos estaban allí reunidos, se paró enfrente de Snape y, algo nerviosa pero segura al mismo tiempo, exclamó._

_-Yo, Liliana Amaltea Overland, te acepto a ti, Severus Tobías Prince Snape, como mi futuro esposo, prometo amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_Y acto seguido le ponía el anillo en su mano izquierda._

_Luego fue el turno de Snape, quien esta vez se paró enfrente de ella, totalmente seguro, y con una pequeña sonrisa, y recitó su voto:_

_-Yo, Severus Tobías Prince Snape, te acepto a ti, Liliana Amaltea Overland, como mi futura esposa, prometo amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y le colocaba el anillo en su mano, mientras se besaban con pasión, causando que los demás aplaudieran con entusiasmo y felicidad absoluta._

_fin del flashback..._

Asi pues, ahora era su turno de contar algo de su historia, por lo que tomó aire, y, tras darle un largo trago a su vaso y respirar hondo de nuevo, muy nerviosa, y avergonzada por lo que iba a contar, le dijo.

-pues verás, yo en realidad no soy una serpiente, yo antes era una humana, asi como me ves, mi nombre era Blaise Cohen, tenía una hermanita menor, una mayor y a mis padres, cuando nos atacó Vol, perdón, el señor oscuro, mató a mis padres y a mis hermanas, prometió dejarme vivir como serpiente y si lo ayudaba en lo que el quisiera, a cambio me devolvería a su forma normal, pero jamás lo cumplió, y por eso cuando se me presentó la oportunidad, me puse de este bando-terminó de explicar entre sollozos y tomando más a su vaso.

-pero porque aceptaste poseer a Solano?-le preguntó, bastante confundido, ahora.

-porque ya eran 4 años como serpiente, necesitaba tener extremidades-le respondió, temblorosa por lo que iba revelando.

-es todo?-sintiendo que aun se guardaba cosas importantes

-si, pero ahora me llamo Aleena Cobra, Blaise Cohen murió hace 4 años.

Dicho esto se levantó y corrió al campo de Quiditch, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y además de recuperarse de lo que acaba de contar, ya que no había sido nada fácil el recordar lo que antes tuvo y ya nunca iba a tener de nuevo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lina estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de acercarse al enemigo de tal forma que no los alcanzaran a percibir hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, lamentablemente estaba agotada y no encontraba nada entre esos libros y textos antiguos.

Había veces en las cuales se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a encontrar alguien que la amara, tal y como Phoebe con Nathan, Gaby con Harry y Lily con Snape.

Pero ella sabía que sería imposible, al menos en esa guerra entre Tobías y Voldemort, era casi imposible estar un paso adelante del enemigo. Por lo que en ese momento se fue al bosque a pensar un poco y aclarar sus ideas, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba más y había veces en las cuales quería gritar de impotencia.

No se dio cuenta de que una serpiente la estaba siguiendo sin que ella pudiera notarla o verla.

Se sentó al borde de un lago, por allí cerca, y se puso a pensar, la verdad es que no le daba miedo estar allí, ya que ella era un ser del bosque, por lo que no le podían hacer daño si ella no se los hacía primero, algo que jamás iba a hacer ni aunque quisiera.

-a veces creo que Cobra debería ser la heroína y no yo-se dijo, estresada al tope.

-ni siquiera se si ella quiere estar aquí-lanzando una roca, frustrada.

De repente escuchó que una rama se rompía, por lo que se levantó y enarboló la varita con cuidado, tratando de distinguir a quien había echo ese ruido.

Fue en ese momento que salió de los arbustos, tan rápido que no la pudo esquivar, a Nagini, quien de inmediato le mordió la mano, provocando que se la arrancara por la fuerza del mordisco, alejándose de allí antes de que pudiera lanzarle un hechizo.

-maldición, necesito ayuda-musitó, lastimosamente.

Agarró su varita con la mano izquierda y lanzó un expelliarmus, directo al castillo, con la esperanza de que alguien la viera. Ya sin fuerzas a causa de la hemorragia, se desmayó, sintiendo que se le iba la vida, aterrorizada.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba esto, Dakota y Lily, quien estaba por entrar en el noveno mes de embarazo, viendo que estaban solas, decidieron ir a dar un paseo y conocerse mejor, además de que Lily le pidió consejos sobre la maternidad, para cuando fuera el momento.

La verdad es que ella ya no podía esperar a tener a su hija en brazos, ya que sentía un instinto protector hacia su bebé y no quería que naciera cuando estuviera luchando.

De inmediato, vio a lo lejos una luz roja, en el bosque, sintiendo el dolor de Lina, se volvió a Dakota, y, tratando de no sonar alarmada, le dijo que fuera por los demás y la esperaran en la enfermería, Dakota, bastante sorprendida por la petición le preguntó el porque, pero Lily ya se había ido.

Asi que se fue a buscar a los demás, pero a medio camino se acordó de que podía enviarles un mensaje a través de su patronus, asi que se detuvo y sacó su varita, mientras exclamaba con fuerza.

-¡expectro patronum!-recordando cuando se casó con Erick, su fallecido esposo.

De su varita salió un cisne, el cual se puso enfrente de ella, a lo cual le ordenó que fuera a buscar a los demás y los llevara a la enfermería, el cisne soltó un silencioso graznido y se fue volando. Ya echo el mensaje, se dirigió a paso veloz a la enfermería, en donde se sentó en una silla, bastante nerviosa, y empezándose a preocupar.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Phoebe, Harry, Nathan, Aleena, Snape y Gaby, además de Dumbledore y Amapola. Quienes al verla de inmediato le preguntaron el motivo de su aviso, más ella, sintiendo un dolor en su mano, les pidió que se callaran.

-solo hice lo que Lily me pidió-les dijo, ya estresada al máximo.

-¿le pasó algo a Lily?-preguntaron Snape y Gaby al mismo tiempo.

-no, pero me dijo que ya volvería, no se adonde fue-adelantándose a la posible pregunta.

Por lo que Harry y Gaby soltaron un bufido y Aleena se sentó en el piso, bastante mareada, los demás solo se acomodaron a la espera de Lily y de que volviera para preguntarle que es lo que estaba pasando.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sin saber porque, Lily presentía que se estaba acercando a la razón de su dolor, se encontró con un charco de sangre, el cual iba cayendo cuesta abajo, casi se desmayó, pero sacó una tableta de chocolate y al comérsela se le pasaron las nauseas.

Al llegar al claro se dio cuenta de que Lina estaba en el suelo inconciente, corrió a ayudarla, y casi se desmaya también cuando vio que algo la había mordido con tanta fuerza la mano que se la había arrancado, lo que provocó que tuviera una fuerte hemorragia.

Cuando notó que ya casi no salía mucha sangre, supo que era el momento para actuar, se arrodilló a su lado y sacó su varita, inspeccionó el daño y luego cerró la herida, mientras murmuraba un hechizo para restaurar la sangre perdida.

Finalizada su labor, inmediatamente llamó a Severus con un patronus, a diferencia del de Dakota, el suyo era un unicornio, el cual se fue galopando en dirección al castillo.

Pasados unos minutos, llegó Snape, seguido de Dumbledore y Dakota, quien se veía pálida y a punto de desmayarse al ver el charco de sangre. Cuando vieron que Lily sostenía a Lina, aun pálida, inmediatamente Dakota la tomó en brazos y se fue corriendo a la enfermería.

Más Snape se quedó con Lily, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de regularizar su respiración y no vomitar del asco, luego de que se repuso le preguntaron lo que había pasado.

-solamente sentí su dolor y vi que lanzaba una luz roja-tratando de no mirar al suelo, asqueada.

-¿tu la sanaste?-sin poder evitar su sorpresa, le preguntó Snape.

-si, me costó, pero lo hice, te dije que quería ser Medimaga Severus.

AL notar como se iban quedando asi, como pareja allí sentados, Dumbledore les pidió que volvieran al castillo mientras el investigaba a la que hizo eso.

Obedecieron sin quejarse, sabiendo que ocultaba algo y no querían presionarlo.

Al llegar al castillo les respondió todas sus dudas y les dijo que alguien o algo no quería que siguieran con la investigación y que era una especie de aviso de que al siguiente que intentara averiguar en donde no le correspondía, iba a ser la muerte.

-¿quien sería?-preguntó Nathan, confundido por la información.

-¿no sería una serpiente?-preguntó Aleena, causando que la voltearan a ver.

-o vamos, fui una serpiente, conozco las mordidas-tratando de no enfadarse por sus miradas.

Al instante todos dejaron de mirarla al recordar cuando fue una serpiente, algo que no era muy agradable de recordar que dijeran muchos. Lina ya estaba mejor, solamente que algo débil, pero gracias a la intervención de Lily logró salvarse.

Ella solo sentía una sensación de pánico cada vez que pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si no se la hubiera encontrado, algo que empujó lejos de su mente por el bien de su bebé, el cual se movía, inquieto, por su vientre.

-Blaise, sabes que tipo de serpiente?-le preguntó Dakota, al borde del llanto.

-soy Aleena, y no, solamente reconozco pocas y esta no es una de ellas-tratando de mantenerse en control.

-¿que no eres Aleena?-bastante confundida ahora le preguntó Gaby.

-soy Aleena Cobra, mi verdadero nombre es Blaise Cohen-les explicó, con paciencia.

-ahh-exclamaron todos, entendiendo ahora.

Decidieron salir de la enfermería, para dejar descansar a Lina en paz, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con en director, el cual traía algo en sus manos y se veía bastante preocupado, lo cual hizo que se pusieran nerviosos y hasta asustados.

-tenemos un problema-enseñándoles lo que llevaba en las manos.

Se trataba de la piel de Nagini.

continuará...

estuvo corto, pero mañana estará más largo, espero te haya gustado, besos.


	15. Chapter 15: nacimiento, batalla y muerte

**en este capítulo sale el ministro, Lina se recupera, y muchas cosas más, si te diré que no será bonito el final, pero merece la pena leerlo.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 15: nacimiento, batalla y muerte**

(POV de Lina)

me desperté bastante desorientada, lo último que recuerdo es haberme arrastrado hasta mi varita y luego lanzar chispas rojas en un grito de auxilio.

Ahora que me desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, al parecer me habían curado la hemorragia y me habían cerrado la herida, debo reconocer que hicieron un buen trabajo. Me incorporé un poco en la cama y me senté, examinando la ventana, era de noche.

Solamente estaba en la enfermería Ilse, en la cama, aun inconsciente, y Phoebe, quien estaba en una silla, dormida sobre ella de manera incómoda, no la quise despertar, asi que solamente, con mi mano que me quedaba, la levité hasta una cama y que pudiera dormir bien.

Cuando dejé la varita en la mesa de inmediato entró por la puerta Aleena, se veía bastante nerviosa y, con algo de culpa, al parecer, no se porque pero me hizo sospechar de algo importante que debería haber pasado o estaba pasando.

Al verme despierta se acercó a mi y se sentó en la silla a mi lado, contemplándome un buen rato antes de, finalmente, decirme algo de lo que pasó, para mi alegría, ya que me estaba aburriendo de solo estar sentada y fingir que estaba dormida con tal de que no me dijeran un lo siento o debimos estar allí contigo.

-Cuando te desmayaste Lily fue y te curó la mano, luego te trajo aquí-evitando mirarme a la cara.

-es enserio?, estando embarazada?-le pregunté, sentándome en la cama.

-si, además de eso solamente sabemos que esto fue una advertencia para Lily-sollozando un poco.

Yo no entendí nada, asi que procedió a explicarme lo del bebé, Tobías y la inminente batalla, además de que estaba por dar a luz y evitaba estresarse porque sino podía perder al bebé y eso no quería hacerlo por nada del mundo.

Compartí mi relato con ella, sabiendo que ya era hora de confiar en ella, ya que se jugaba tanto como nosotros lo hacíamos.

Luego de un tiempo, bastante largo, por cierto, accedió a contarme mi historia:

-yo nací en Godric's Hollow, en las afueras del pueblo, mi nombre era Aleena Cohen, vivía allí con mis padres y mi hermana Yuri Cohen, era una vida feliz, asistí a Hogwarts y fui, naturalmente, una slytherin, cuando terminé sexto, llegó a mi hogar Vol, perdón, el señor oscuro y mató a mi familia, me transformó en serpiente y me obligó a servirle, la única razón por la cual accedí a poseer a Gaby fue porque quería tener piernas y brazos aunque fuera por poco tiempo, pero ahora tengo mi cuerpo y se lo debo a Lily.

Al terminar de oir su relato de inmediato la comparé conmigo y me sorprendí al saber lo idénticas que éramos, ya que ambas accedimos a lo que más odiábamos con tal de proteger lo que queríamos.

Súbitamente se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería, de nuevo, y entraron Nathan, Harry, Gaby, Lily, Dakota, Snape, Dumbledore y, alto, alto, Fudge?

De inmediato me levanté de la cama, sintiéndome mejor, y parándome al lado de Phoebe, quien se había despertado y estaba al lado de mi madre, quien miraba ceñuda al ministro, quien al parecer fue quien los trajo hasta aquí con la intención de dar algunos avisos, mala señal, sus avisos jamás son buenos.

Nos pidió que nos sentáramos y luego nos dio los avisos, al parecer quería llevarse a Aleena, ya que había matado a varios Muggles, además de que quería proteger al bebé llevándoselo lejos de allí y que no participara nadie de qui en la guerra.

(POV de Aleena)

Al escuchar que me quería apresar simplemente no lo podía creer, iba a levantarme cuando Lily, bastante enojada, se levantó y habló en mi lugar.

-a quien busca es a Blaise Cohen, aquí solo esta Aleena Cobra!-sentándose, furiosa.

-es injusto, no se llevara a mi nieta!-exclamó Amaltea, defendiendo a su nuera.

Al parecer quería salirse con la suya, ya que empezó a poner nuevos argumentos, con tal de convencernos, o, en cualquier caso, amenazarnos y asustarnos para que hiciéramos su santa voluntad, que hipócrita, ya no lo aguantaba, asi que para asustarlo me transformé en mi forma de animago: una serpiente.

Erguida en mis 3 metros de longitud, le silbé y, en mi idioma, le silbé que estaba harta y que no importaba lo que dijera no le iría a hacer caso y que el bebé estaría y nacería aquí, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Luego de que vi como empezaba a temblar, me transformé de nuevo en mi y me puse una bata encima, ya que romí mis ropas, de nuevo, ups.

-eso es imposible!, no pueden desobedecerme!-acercándose a Lily.

-atrás si sabe lo que le conviene-le dijo Snape, poniendo a Lily atrás suyo.

De inmediato Gaby se transformó en un león y Harry en una pantera negra, rugiéndole suavemente, dejándole en claro que no se lo dejaban nada fácil.

-Cornelius, debes escucharlos-le dijo Dumbledore, tratando de hacerlo entender.

-eso jamás Dumbledore, ya veo que clase de circo tienes aquí: un león, una pantera, un perro, unos cuervos y una serpiente-ajustándose su sombreo, nerviosamente y furiosamente.

En ese momento Lily cayó al suelo mientras decía que el bebé ya iba a nacer, nos quedamos en Shock, el primero en reaccionar fue Snape y Dakota, claro.

(POV de Snape)

En cuanto a Lily le dieron las contracciones de inmediato la coloqué sobre la cama y cerramos las cortinas, le pedí a Gaby, aun en león, que vigilara al ministro, a lo cual me respondió con un rugido que podía ser tomado como un ¨de acuerdo¨.

Dakota, siendo una Medimaga además de hacer pociones como yo, le indicó como debía proceder indicándole que debía estar calmada y relajarse lo más que pudiera.

Ella solo asintió y yo sonreí para darle ánimos, cosa que me correspondió, luego, a una orden de Dakota, empezó a pujar, gritando y soltando algunas lágrimas en el proceso. Solamente alcancé a vislumbrar que Gaby lo mantenía a raya, mientras Aleena y Lina empezaban a preparar el plan de batalla, ay con estas dos.

Pasados unos minutos Lily empezó a pujar aun mas mientras Dakota le daba ánimos, diciendo que ya casi estaba aquí el bebé, unos pequeños empujones más, y el bebé estaba afuera, llorando a pleno pulmón, era bellísima: El cabello negro, ojos color miel, piel pálida, en fin, un retrato de mi madre.

Dakota la arropó en una manta y se la tendió a Lily, para después dejar caer las cortinas y que los demás se pudieran acercar a verla, el ministro al parecer ya se había ido, todo un cobarde.

Empezaron a felicitarnos, lo cual les agradecí, y a cargarla con cuidado, la bebé cerró los ojos y, curiosamente, solo los abría cuando estaba en brazos de Gaby o de Aleena, quienes estaban encantadas con la nueva miembro de la familia Overland-Snape.

-¿como se llamara?-nos preguntó Phoebe, curiosa

-e pensado en Leena Amaltea Overland Snape-mirando tanto a Aleena como a mi madre.

-muchas gracias Lily, nos haces felices-exclamaron ambas abrazándola.

(POV general)

Lily le dio pecho a su nueva hija, mientras los demás se planteaban el como iban a luchar con Voldemort y manteniéndola a salvo, lo cual era muy complicado, ya que debían tomar todo en cuenta, además de que seguramente Nagini ya le habría dicho y ahora estaba el problema de que necesitaban mantener a Leena en un lugar seguro.

-¿que tal si yo voy pero dejo a Leena con Amapola?-refiriéndose a la enfermera

-no se, es algo riesgoso...-trató de oponerse Snape.

-pero es todo lo que tenemos-le interrumpió Lina, ya harta de la espera.

De inmediato se fijó en que se quedaría aquí Leena, mientras los demás iban a acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, tanto Snape como Lina, Phoebe y Lily, se colocaron sus máscaras y sacaron sus varitas, se suponía que debían aparecerse y fingir que estaban por llegar los atacantes y luego, sin previo aviso, atacar a los demás mortífagos, no tenía falla.

Mientras ellos se desaparecían, Nathan, Harry, Leena y Dakota se prepararon ensayando sus hechizos y planeando la estrategia, luego salieron volando en sus escobas atrás de ellos y cuando llegaron se escondieron, a la espera de que llegara el momento de su actuación.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-y bien, que noticias me traen ustedes?-les preguntó Voldemort, aburrido.

-al parecer Gaby despertó y Aleena se reveló en nuestra contra-le informó Lily, nerviosa.

-eso es lamentable, lo pagaran ambas-levantándose y acercándose a ellos.

De inmediato alcanzaron a percibir que los demás mortífagos, de repente se acercaban más a ellos y les cerraron el paso, de inmediato se alejaron y salieron por la puerta, a campo abierto, pero lamentablemente adivinaron sus intenciones y esta vez no les dejaron chance de escapar.

Para su completo desagrado, Tobías y Marcus estaban entre ellos y al lado de Voldemort, quien les dijo que ya sabía sus intenciones y que se les había adelantado, de inmediato cada mortífago escogió a su oponente y se situó en frente de ellos.

De repente unas figuras aparecieron al lado de ellos, se trataba de Gaby, Nathan, Harry, Dakota y Aleena, quienes de inmediato se colocaron de tal manera que se igualaron en contrincantes.

-ahora estamos iguales-dijo Lily, sintiendo ira al reconocer a Tobías.

-efectivamente, que empiece la batalla-Voldemort se posicionó enfrente de Lina, a quien le costaba sostener su varita.

Al grito de Lily, empezaron a llover los hechizos, algunos eran verdes, pero la mayoría eran de ataque y algunos incluso eran ilegales. Lina llevaba desventaja, pero trataba de mantenerse al margen, Voldemort trataba de matarla, pero sin éxito.

Sorprendentemente Phoebe logró acceder a su lado licántropo para poder luchar mejor, mordiendo en la yugular a cualquier mortífago que se encontrara en el camino, cuidando de no morder a nadie de su lado.

Snape luchaba contra su hermano, la verdad ambos estaban igualados, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a vencer, uno quería a Lily y al bebé por su propósito, mientras que el otro por amor y por ser una familia, a la vez que esto sucedía Nathan y Harry peleaban con Rastan, un mortífago iniciado de 30 años de edad, el cual trataba de matarlos y herirlos.

Aleena era una experta en los combates, simplemente les lanzaba hechizos y luego se transformaba en una serpiente, de tal manera que no tenían tiempo de ver quien había sido y se lanzaban hechizos entre si, el único problema era que parecían llegar 2 por cada mortífago caído.

-debemos adelantarnos1-le gritó Lily a Gaby.

-echo!-deshaciéndose de su oponente.

Ya iban venciendo poco a poco, pero de repente se escuchó un grito, seguido de un cuerpo cayendo al otro lado del campo, se trataba de Lina.

Phoebe soltó un aullido y se abalanzó sobre Rebasan, matándolo, después se fue por Marius y sufrió lo mismo, solo a Tobías se le ocurrió lanzarle un hechizo a los ojos, causando que se cayera al suelo, entre gemidos de dolor.

Iba a matarla, cuando de repente un cuervo se abalanzó sobre el mientras Gaby le daba con su varita, también matándolo al instante, ya solo quedaban algunos mortífagos, pero entre Dakota y Snape, se deshicieron de ellos.

Al final solo quedaron ellos contra Voldemort, quien en un intento de distraerlos, hirió a Dakota y a Harry, pero no le hicieron caso y Gaby, con paso firme, avanzó y, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort, lanzó un hechizo, causando que chocaran entre si, Lily le ayudó, uniendo su magia a la suya, haciendo que el hechizo se volviera contra Voldemort y lo matara.

Exhaustos, se dejaron caer al suelo, mientras llegaba Dumbledore y Amapola, quien traía a Leena en brazos, dándosela a Lily, quien la acunó contra su pecho mientras se les acercaba Snape y las abrazaba a ambas.

Dakota, con solo el brazo roto, se acercó al cadáver de su hija y lloró por ella, antes de que Dumbledore se la llevara a ella al castillo, junto con Harry, Gaby y Aleena.

Amapola se encargó de llevar el cuerpo de Lina, quien se veía como si estuviera durmiendo.

Lily y Snape, sujetándose a los demás, sacaron un transportador y se aparecieron en la enfermería, en donde se sentaron y, tranquilamente, empezaron a atender a los heridos, sin poder creer aun que todo había terminado.

Sintiendo que debía aligerar el ambiente, Lily empezó a cantar, haciendo que los demás olvidaran sus penas y que entre todos, incluyendo Ilse, quien por fin despertó, se unieran a cantar con ella:

_i am with the world and they_

_try to pull me into the dark,_

_i struggle to find my faith,_

_as i´m slippin from_

_your arms._

_it´s getting harder_

_to stay awake and my _

_strengh is fading fast..._

_continuará..._


	16. Chapter 16: entierro y boda

**este es el penúltimo capítulo, aquí serán muchas cosas interesantes, que esperan a leerlo?, perdón Gaby si no esta muy detallado el anterior, en serio lo siento, aquí te va este**

**disfrútalo!**

**Capítulo 16:entierro y boda**

(POV general)

Todos regresaron al castillo en silencio y se dirigieron a la enfermería para atender heridas, la mayoría estaban muy cansados o en shock como para poder comentar o hablar de algo, simplemente se comportaban como zombis, pero nadie más como Dakota y Phoebe, quienes lamentaban la muerte de su hermana e hija amada.

En la mente de todos estaba el recuerdo de como le había lanzado un avada kedavra a Lina, la cual no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo y cayó al suelo, muerta.

Lo único que consolaba a todos era que Voldemort ya no existía y podían vivir sus vidas de forma normal, o lo más normal que pudieran, ya que tanto Phoebe, como Aleena, Snape y Lily traían la marca tenebrosa y la iban a traer para toda su vida.

Phoebe se retiro con Nathan a pensar en los invernaderos, diciendo que no quería ver a nadie por el momento, a pesar de las objeciones de su madre y de los demás, quienes deseaban consolarla y apoyarla para que se sintiera mejor.

Dakota se puso de acuerdo con Dumbledore para que fuera el entierro y después las bodas de Harry y Nathan, necesitaban distraerse y cumplir con su deseo más profundo, para olvidar la pena de haber perdido una hermana, algo que era muy difícil de imaginar, ya que a nadie le había pasado antes.

Aleena, por su parte, no pudo quedarse, debido a que quería ir a enterrar a su familia, la cual estaba en manos del gobierno, en un cementerio de su merecencia, asi que se disculpó y les dio felicitaciones a los 4 antes de irse y un pésame por Lina.

Ilse logró despertar y luego de que la pusieron al tanto se acercó a Phoebe, a pesar de las advertencias y le dio un más profundo pésame.

-gracias Ilse, la verdad es que la extraño-secándose las lágrimas

-lo se, por eso debes continuar Phoebe-sentándose a su lado.

-¿a que te refieres?-sonando algo extrañada

-ten el entierro y cásate-levantándose a buscar a Gaby.

Phoebe, realmente sorprendida por la honestidad de Ilse, solamente alcanzó a decir pero antes de que ella se perdiera de vista.

Ni modo, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Asi que junto con Nathan, fueron a buscar a Lily para pedirle si podía ser ella la que oficiara la ceremonia, tanto de ella como de Gaby y Harry.

Se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras, que es en donde se encontraba en esos momentos, entraron por la puerta y vieron que Snape estaba en el laboratorio preparando algunas pociones, Lily se encontraba sentada cerca del fuego, disfrutando de darle pecho a su hija, quien estaba sonriente y daba gestos con la manita.

Se acercaron y se sentaron enfrente de ella, sonriendo al verla alimentando a su bebé.

-hola Lily, nos preguntamos si puedes hacernos 2 favores-le pidieron, nerviosos.

-cuales serían?-viéndolos a los ojos.

-que oficies tanto la boda de Harry como la mía-le dijo Phoebe, bastante nerviosa.

Lily fingió pensarlo por un momento, en lo que terminaba de darle de comer a su hija y luego se acercó a la cama y cambió de pañales a Leena, la cual sonreía y no dejaba de moverse en la cama, bastante inquieta por alguna razón desconocida.

Luego de que finalmente logró cambiarle el pañal, la tomó y comenzó a mecerla para que eructara, lo cual hizo y luego la volvió a mecer, pero esta vez, para dormirla, por lo cual se sentó en la mecedora y la meció hasta que se durmió con un bostezo y escondiendo sus ojos de ébano.

-Severus, ven por tu hija-le dijo a Snape, acercándose al laboratorio.

-en un momento querida-embotellando una poción.

Lily resopló y se introdujo en el laboratorio, quitándole la botella de las manos y dándole en su lugar a su hija, la cual, al sentir el cambio de brazos, se removió un poco y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Snape sonriera también.

Llevándose la poción a un estante, Lily se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, pensando en lo que le dijeron y dándoles una sorpresa bastante buena.

-acepto-acomodándose el cabello.

-en serio?-sorprendiéndose al máximo

Lily les dio una sonrisa y acto seguido sacó su varita para poder cambiarse de ropa y sacar una libreta y anotar la lista de los invitados, aunque primero debía ser el funeral, ellos querían dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

Nathan le iba indicando a Lily los invitados, abrazando a Phoebe y pensando en todo lo que iban a necesitar, tratando de no confundirse y anotando los nombres y parentesco y cosas por el estilo.

_Nombre y parentesco y edad:_

_1.- Dakota Rosenberg, 32 años-madre_

_2.- Harry Potter, 17 años-amigo_

_3.- Gaby Solano, 17 años-amiga_

_4.- Severus Snape,31 años-padrino_

_5.- Lily Snape-18 años-madrina_

_6.- Ilse Esquivel, 18 años-amiga_

_7.- Remus Lupin, 40 años-amigo_

En total eran esas personas, Snape entró por la puerta, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido, y luego se sentó al lado de Lily, dándole un beso en los labios para después aportar algunas ideas para el funeral, que es lo que iba a suceder primero.

Snape, sabiendo el dolor por el que estaban pasando, les dio un abrazo, para su sorpresa y les ayudó a escoger el ataúd y en donde sería enterrada. Decidieron que sería en Godric's Hollow, ya que era allí donde descansaba su padre y en donde nació.

Estuvieron a altas horas de la noche, pensando y haciendo planes para la ceremonia, luego Nathan acompaño a Phoebe hasta su cuarto y se durmieron juntos, con la esperanza de tener algo mejor para el futuro próximo, mientras tanto, Leena se había despertado, causando que tanto Snape como Lily se fueran al cuarto y atendieran a la bebé hasta el amanecer.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A la mañana siguiente, Gaby e Ilse estaban charlando en la sala común, diciendo acerca del funeral y de la boda de Phoebe, esos si que eran tiempos locos.

Ilse se entusiasmó al saber que ella y Harry eran novios y que esa mañana estaba planeando en casarse con el, algo precipitado, pero querían hacerlo.

Gaby estaba escogiendo una manera de ponerse algo formal pero que no fuera un vestido, ya que los odiaba, cuando por el hueco del retrato entraron Harry y Lily, esta última tratando de no morirse de la risa mientras sostenía a Leena y Harry no queriendo morirse de la vergüenza.

-¿cual es el chiste cuervo?-mirándola intentando no reírse también.

-oh, nada, esque Harry es muy gracioso León-sentándose a su lado.

Harry, con algo de nerviosismo, se sentó al lado de Gaby y empezó a contarles a ellas lo que iban a hacer para el funeral y que tenía que darle un aviso a ella, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y la miraba a los ojos con esperanza y fe.

Mientras ellos hablaban Ilse estaba sentada con Lily, cargando a Leena y sintiéndose feliz y con algo de añoranza, con una esperanza de algún día encontrar a alguien para ella y ser madre en un futuro, Lily la veía con lagrimas en los ojos, porque asi era que se sentía cuando vio a un bebé en Hosmeade y aun no era muy unida a Severus.

Ilse le dejó de nuevo a Lily a Leena porque acababa de recordar que ella ayudaría a Phoebe con su vestido de novia y el del funeral y muchos detalles más, asi que se transformó en una serpiente de cascabel y, cuidando de no asustar a los demás en la sala común, salió por la puerta en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Gaby, mientras ellas hablaban, se sentó en frente de Harry, sintiendo un gran presentimiento acerca de esa cajita, presentimiento que se incrementó cuando Harry se arrodilló en frente de ella y descubría la caja, revelando un anillo como el de Lily, solo que en lugar de tener una esmeralda, tenía un rubí rojo y brillante.

-Gaby, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-sonriendo con confianza.

-¡SI!, claro que si Harry-abalanzándose sobre el y tirándolo al suelo.

-eso es genial, quieres hacerlo en dos meses?-consultando el calendario.

-si, eso estaría genial, cuervo, quieres ser la que la oficie?-girándose a verla.

Lily, que en ese momento estaba acunando a Leena y cantándole una nana, se sorprendió cuando escuchó la pregunta, ya que precisamente Phoebe le había preguntado eso, sería coincidencia?. Más sin embargo se repuso de la sorpresa y, esbozando otra maravillosa sonrisa, les contesto, acercándose a ambos.

-por supuesto León y pantera-dándoles un abrazo y bendición.

Ambos, sollozando de felicidad, se dieron un abrazo y salieron para apresurarse a que el funeral tuviera lugar, ya que se distrajeron mucho y ya estaba a punto de empezar. Harry se fue con Nathan para su traje y ayudarle con ambos de el, mientras que Lily ayudaba a Gaby y a Phoebe por igual.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Llegó la hora del funeral, finalmente.

Todos portaban ropa de color negro o gris, con una mirada de tristeza y a la vez de esperanza. Decidieron que irían a Godric's Hollow en la noche, cuando era la luna llena.

Phoebe había encontrado la manera de controlar su lobo interior, lo que le permitió estar presente en el entierro y en el momento en el que abrieron una tumba para descender el ataúd de su querida hermana de 19 años, ya que justamente ese día de la batalla cumplió esa edad tan esperada en ella y que jamás logró disfrutar.

Todos le dirigieron unas palabras de aliento y de despedida, tratando de no derramar lágrimas, en especial Nathan, ya que fue su amiga además de Harry, quien lloró al recordar su noviazgo corto y sus peleas que ahora veía que fueron estúpidas.

Lily, junto con Severus y Leena, quien estaba extrañamente tranquila y en silencio durante la fúnebre ceremonia mientras estaba en los brazos de su padre, fue la que dedicó las palabras más bellas, seguidas claro, de las de su querida hermana Phoebe:

-Lina, ese día de la batalla fuiste con la intención de salvarnos a todos, más no con la de salir viva de allí, tu sabías, o presentías lo que iba a pasar, gracias a ti fue que sobrevivimos, te lo agradecemos de todo corazón, y aunque jamás llegarás a ser madre, a través de tu hermana, verás cumplido tu deseo.

Acto seguido sacó su varita y, pronunciando un hechizo, grabó en la lápida las siguientes palabras:

_Angelina Dakota Rosenberg_

_14 de junio de 1977-14 de junio de 2012_

_amada hija, hermana, novia, estudiante y licántropa fiera._

_¨La muerte no es más que el comienzo¨_

_descansa en paz, amada Lina, que encuentres la paz _

_y la satisfacción al saber que tu objetivo fue cumplido._

Allí todos corrieron al baño o hicieron un encantamiento de invisibilidad para cambiarse por ropas más alegres y de colores hermosos, Lily ayudó a Phoebe, junto con Gaby, la prometida del famoso Harry Potter, a ponerse el vestido de novia y los accesorios, además del maquillaje.

Phoebe no podía sentirse más alegre y extasiada, ya que ahora tenía 18 años y se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba, estaba eufórica.

Amaltea se ofreció a darle un collar y a colocarle el velo, mientras Dakota le ayudaba a Lily a ponerse la ropa para oficiar la ceremonia.

Ya echo todo, incluyendo las mesas y el salón en el patio, Lily se colocó en la parte del altar, con Nathan echo un manojo de nervios, Phoebe avanzó por la plataforma, radiante y del brazo de su padrino, Snape, quien dejó a Leena encargada con Lupin, quien estaba feliz por su ahijada Phoebe.

Una vez que Lily pronunció las palabras, llegó el momento para que ambos pronunciaran los votos, primero Phoebe, y después Nathan.

-yo, Phoebe Daphne Rosenberg, te acepto a ti, Nathan Belikov, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe, te acepto como mi esposo.

-yo, Nathan Kyle Belikov, te acepto a ti, Phoebe Rosenberg,en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe, te acepto como mi esposa.

Dicho esto se pusieron los anillos y Lily los declaro marido y mujer, por lo que se besaron, recibiendo el plauso de los demás y dio comienzo la fiesta, la cual no se terminó hasta la noche siguiente, momento en el cual todos se fueron a sus casas, tras desearles una feliz vida como pareja, mientras ellos subían al lecho matrimonial y hacían al amor por primera vez.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-tu crees que les vaya bien?-le preguntó Lily a Snape.

-claro, estarán bien-dándole un beso y cargando a su hija.

Ambos ya habían descansado un poco después de que su hija se levantó como por unas que, 12 veces en la noche y disfrutaban de su vida como casados, ahora que ella terminó la escuela, seguramente iba a dedicarse a otra cosa, besó la marca en el antebrazo de Snape, mientras que el repitió el proceso con suma delicadeza, pensando en lo que les deparaba el futuro y sintiéndose más amados y felices que nunca.

continuará...

siguiente capítulo para arriba y nota de autora.


	17. Chapter 17: epílogo

**Hola!, espero que la hayas disfrutado mucho Gaby, la hice con mucho amor y dedicación para ti, ¨la otra cara de la moneda¨ no es una secuela, es una aparte, pero con los mismos personajes, por lo que estoy segura que la vas a disfrutar.**

**nota: un nuevo mortífago me está costando, pero ya casi la hago**

**a disfrutar!**

**Capítulo 17: Años después...**

Unos años después seguían con sus vidas, a excepción de algunos cambios notablemente positivos.

-Lily y Snape, una vez que ella cumplió los 19 y su hija Leena 1 año, decidieron mudarse a una casa en los alrededores del colegio, ya que Snape seguía siendo un profesor en el, Lily hizo su trabajo como Medimaga en San Mungo, siendo una de las mejores de su época.

Su hija creció grande, fuerte y sana, a veces tenía carácter de su madre y a veces de su padre. Para sorpresa de ambos ella heredó la habilidad de transformarse en cuervo y en cualquier ave que pudiera pensar.

Cuando Leena cumplió 3 años, decidieron que era hora de ampliar la familia, por lo que unos 9 meses después, la familia se vio bendecida con la llegada de una niña de cabello castaño con ojos de ónix, a la que llamaron Thalía, mientras que al varón lo llamaron como el padre: Severus, pero de segundo nombre le pusieron Marcus, en memoria de su hermano mayor.

Leena estaba feliz de tener hermanos, y más si se trataba de gemelos, ya que ambos tenían el cabello castaño y un lunar en la frente. Por lo que siempre que podía se ofrecía a cuidarlos.

A veces tenían peleas, pero luego las solucionaban con la paciencia de unos magos extraordinarios. Con cada año se amaban más y cuando conocieron a los padres de Lily, al principio se escandalizaron al saber que fue madre a los 18, pero luego, al ver el amor que se tenía, se tranquilizaron y les dieron su bendición.

Por lo que Snape siguió dando clases, cuidando a Leena, Thalía y a Severus hijo, mientras que Lily trabajó en el hospital y fue una madre amorosa y esposa fiel.

-Phoebe y Nathan tuvieron una hija llamada Angelina, en honor a su hermana fallecida, era un retrato idéntico de ella por lo que se sintió feliz al tener un recuerdo viviente de su querida hermana.

Phoebe, al cumplir también los 19, se fue a trabajar en el ministerio, lo mismo que su esposo, Nathan, para que hubiera igualdad en el mundo y todo fuera mejor, para su sorpresa fue elegida como ministro de magia, siendo la primer mujer en hacerlo.

Nathan trabajó a su lado, como líder del Wisengamont y cuidando a su hija, la cual creció sin el don de la licantropía, en su lugar heredó el de su padre: metamorfomago.

-Gaby y Harry se casaron cuando cumplieron los 19 años y empezaron a trabajar como aurores, ambos, después de que Gaby dio a luz a dos bellos gemelos: Albus Severus Potter y Luna Potter, uno con los ojos de color esmeralda y el otro con los ojos color verde jade.

Todos ellos vivieron unas vidas plenas y felices, al lado de su pareja e hijos e incluso nietos y uno que otro bisnieto.

FIN

la otra cara de la moneda NO es una secuela, es aparte pero con una temática similar


End file.
